The Interceptor's Survivors
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: A group of survivors must escape the Interceptor, a space station infested by huge amounts of Xenomorphs. Bios are no longer accepted as per my new rules on stories. Read my profile comments for further information on this decision.
1. Intro and Application

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

_**Hello again, readers. It's me, TheUndyingCrystal. You're probably wondering what I'm writing about now, aren't you? Well, here you go!**_

_**THEUNDYINGCRYSTAL**_

_This is an Alien/Predator fanfic, though I'm not entirely sure the Yautja will make an appearance other than Phoeba unless someone sends me an OC. I'd love it if you'd all send entries in, and I'd like as many as possible, thought not TOO many!_

_Generally, it's about a group of humans that were captured by Xenomorphs and taken prisoner. They are going to get "facehugged", and not in the most usual and mainstream way._

_I warn you, that there is going to be a lot of lemons here, and probably some alien/human, human/human, and alien/alien sex here, so you've been properly warned!_

_Also, a note: All characters are going to be infected at the beginning, and there may be a few character deaths in here._

__

_The main character of this story is a female Predator named Phoeba, who was trapped on a large space station infested by Xenomorphs. This is the same kind of setting as Alien Resurrection, except the ship did not collide with Earth and Ellen Ripley and the others died a long time ago. Basically what happens when the Xenomorphs had complete control of the ship for decades. Basically, several explorers are arriving on the ship (called the Interceptor) to find out if anyone's alive in there. Needless to say, they're captured in a flash. Those explorers are the basis of many OCs that will appear in the story. Try to make it fit, as a crazy and maniacal jester won't make much sense (Would it make sense if you add it anywhere?). They'll all be taken and facehuggers will do what they do best. Then we go from there._

__

Name: (Basic name, there can be nicknames)

Gender: (Male, female)

Age: (What age are they at)

Race: (Human, Xenomorph, or Yautja)

Physical Appearance: (What their general appearance looks like; any unique things that set them apart from others of their kind)

Clothes/Armor: (What kind of clothing do they wear? Note: If they're Xenomorphs, don't give em' clothing. That's just kind of odd.)

Weaponry: (What preferred weapons do they use? No need to fill this out if this is a Xenomorph character, and little info is needed for the Predators, unless they've got something special)

Personality: (Nice, mean, friendly, perverted, crazy, etc)

Background: (General backstory of this character before arriving here and being infected. Make it as detailed as you want; provides useful material for me to use later in the story)

General Feelings towards Phoeba:


	2. The Arrival of a Huntress

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

_**To prevent needless confusion, I'll clarify: when the words are in italics, that means Phoeba is thinking, not talking out loud. The space station is called the Interceptor and the mercenary ship is called Daedalus.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me gabbing.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

****

_Another human ship. Those bastards seem to enjoy using the humans as easy breeding material. That also meant there was a lot of the creatures scurrying about._

_My name is Phoeba, Elite Yautja, and I'm going to kill every last one of these monsters._

I landed my ship in one of the less-destroyed hangars, carefully avoiding the garbage carelessly piled in the middle of the room.

"Time to hunt." I hissed to myself before donning my mask. I carefully chose my wrist blades, combi-stick, and other various weaponry, before opening the hull and exiting the ship.

I scrutinized the hangar, and after several minutes of study, concluded there wasn't anything here.

However, when I opened the door that was an entirely different story.

The entire hallway was cocooned in that Xenomorph wall goop, and I knew this was going to be difficult.

I slowly stepped through the hallways, painstakingly examining everything near and far to me.

However, it didn't stop the Xenomorph sneaking up from attacking me.

"Filthy-!" I screeched, and drove my wrist-blades into its chest. It roared in pain, the acid blood dissolving my blades. I quickly broke them to stop the blood from burning me as well.

I failed to notice, in my concentration of finishing the lone creature off, that it wasn't so alone. Several of the monsters appeared and attacked.

I was overwhelmed. The creatures had surrounded me, and I was taken off guard. In mere moments, a so-called "Elite" hunter was defeated.

"Go…screw yourselves…" I hissed at one, and prepared to activate the bomb on my wrist. However, it was ripped from my arm and destroyed before I could activate it.

"You son of a—!" I screamed at me, and was promptly knocked out with a swift blow to my face.

I was unafraid of dying…but there are things worse than dying, isn't there?


	3. A Conversation with Santa

_I woke in the breeding chamber, or that's what I think it should be called. It was a musty sort of place, a circular room with pedestals._

_My thoughts certainly cleared as I saw the two eggs laying in front of me._

"Why are there two…?" I wondered out loud, and I started with a jolt after realizing they had stripped my armor and clothes off.

I heard hissing, and noticed the two aliens waiting patiently.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard a wizened voice speak hazily.

I looked over and saw the human bound to the wall as I was. He was very old, with white hair and beard to match. He looked like…what did the humans call him?...ah, yes. Santa Claus. However, I could tell this man was a warrior. The thing that intrigued me most was he was blind…how could he see me?

"I can sense you. Something I learned over the years, Yautja Elite." He spoke as if he was reading my mind.

"How…how do you know of my kind?" I nearly gasped as he spoke it irritably.

"I travel quite a bit. Either way, how did a Predator like you get stuck here? Aren't you Elite, from the marks on your armor when they brought you in?" He continued sarcastically.

"I was surprised, and—" I protested, and slightly gasped as I saw the two eggs opening slowly.

"Your turn, eh? That chucklehead over there was taken a while ago. Kept going on how they took his favorite violin…irritating. Wanted to shoot myself. The guy had weird eyes, too. Every time he'd get angry, they'd change color…" He continued, and I glanced at the man. A facehugger was still on him. He wore black clothing, something these people called "hoodies", or something like that.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness. My name is Elijah. But I suppose this is goodbye for now…the eggs are hatching, and it takes a while to regain consciousness. After all, that is two at the same time…I wonder what they're doing?" Elijah, as he called himself, finished.

I sighed in futile frustration as the eggs finished opening, and I could see the facehuggers appear. I didn't utter a sound as one of them launched itself towards me.

However, I did slightly yelp as I felt it latch onto my reproductive area.

"Ah…so they're trying something new? A different way of breeding, perhaps?" I faintly heard Elijah muse to himself.

"H-he…lp…" I managed to speak, feeling it begin to inject the embryos into my opening. The other launched itself, and all I could do was sigh.

Everything went completely black.


	4. Narissa's Offer

Mat awoke, feeling rather…filled.

"Well…rise and shine, buddy!" He heard the old man from before, Elijah, speak out loud.

"Elijah…wher—" Mat let out a cry of surprise as he saw the alien strapped to the wall across from him.

"Yup…looks like we got ourselves a Yautja. They're those hunter-type aliens, y'know?" He continued cheerfully.

Mat continued looking at the alien. It had breasts, making it a female. What made him gasp was the fact a facehugger was latched onto her opening, and another her mouth.

"Some sort of experiment they're doing, I'd wager." Elijah muttered to himself, and they heard gasping sounds. A face burst from a previously buried section of the goopy walls.

"Gah…gah…" The two heard as a young woman managed to emerge.

"Ah…looks like she got cocooned quite a while ago…" Elijah mused, and began laughing.

"What's your name? Are you okay?" Mat asked urgently, straining against his bonds.

"…My name…my name is Rikana." She managed to get out, and collapsed back into the wall.

Mat took a look at her. She wasn't stripped like the alien, instead being dressed in a black army shirt and green camouflaged pants and brown boots.

"Wait…you…you were on the ship with us! You were the volunteer that came along." Mat exclaimed.

"Oh…oh yes…you were one of the main infantry soldiers…the one who was fiddling with his sunglasses in the dark constantly." Rikana replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, lovebirds, looks like it's your time, Mat!" Elijah let out a loud laugh.

Two Xenomorphs had arrived, and began to cut his bonds.

"Hey! H-hey! What are you doing?" Mat protested, and the aliens didn't even reply or make any acknowledgement he said anything, instead beginning to drag him off.

"Help! Someone! HELP!" Mat struggled, and smashed into one alien. It collapsed to the ground, and Mat made a break for it. He didn't make it five feet before the second struck him across the head, knocking him out.

_**(This scene is being told in the POV of Mat. When it shows Italics, that's Narissa talking)**_

"Uhhh…where am I?" I awoke in a small room, and heard hissing.

"_Welcome to my room, Mat._" I heard a feminine yet reptilian voice whisper.

"Whahh…whoa!" I exclaimed as I saw the speaker. It was another alien, but it looked different. Sort of like a cross between that "Yautja" and the normal Xenomorphs I'd seen. A Predalien.

"_My name is Narissa. No no no, don't try to get up. You've had a rough time as it is._" She spoke soothingly, and held me down.

"Get off me, you monster!" I yelled, and pushed her away. I tried to get up, but she pinned me again.

"_STOP IT! Seriously…you're starting to piss me off. I need something from you._" She swore as she held me down.

"What? What could you possibly need from me?" I asked angrily.

"_Your seed, Mat. I want to breed, but I can't do that. You're the first viable male to come along in a long time. That Yautja trash…the one called La'ar was completely useless. The mating was unsatisfactory. He was unwilling, and didn't provide what I wanted. So…perhaps you will. Accept and do it willingly, this can be painless and even enjoyable. Refuse…and this will be very bad._" She spoke steadily.

"Fuck no! I don't screw aliens! Especially freaks like you!" I swore, and struggled even further. She made an irritable sighing sound.

"_The hard way it is, then._" She groaned and with one swift swipe, she tore off my clothes. I yelled out several swear words, and she slowly straddled me. She was actually lighter than I had thought originally.

"_As I thought. You lie to yourself. You enjoy this. I can feel the hardness throbbing within you._" She growled, harshly grabbing my cock and squeezing it. I had to admit…there was some form of strange arousal going on.

She was positioning herself in an odd way, and then it took a mere moment to realize what she was doing. She settled down neatly, and my throbbing manhood entered her…(alien?)womanhood.

"Ahhh…ah…god!" I moaned out loud, and stopped myself. It was time to make an escape. I tried to move, but she had pinned me and wouldn't budge.

"_Just shut up and relax, Mat. It'll be over in a minute. And I know you'll enjoy it._" Narisse wheedled, and began jerking.

I struggled, needless to say, but she continued to pin me down. She took it very slowly, too. Almost as if she was torturing me.

"_Yesssss…this is what I need…thank you, Mat. Now to give me your seed._" She hissed in a moaning tone of voice.

"Fu…ck you." I replied honestly. She growled in frustration, and simply jerked once. I yelled loudly as the pain forced me to do what she wanted. I groaned as the last spurt of warm liquid from my cock went into her.

"_Thank you, Mat. Was that so difficult? But now to the punishment. You didn't do what I wanted. So you get to host one of my new warriors. I need as many as I can get, after all, with the other inhabitants of this fine space station. Goodbye, Mat. You weren't that bad, even if you were resisting._" She hissed after a long pause, and before I could even reply, she swung her powerful fist and knocked me out.

_**(This section is in Elijah's POV)**_

"Well, well…perhaps their new breed of warriors may succeed after all…" I mused sarcastically to myself as they brought an unconscious Mat back in and bound him.

"What?" Rikana had heard part of what I said.

"Nothing, nothing…just rambling to myself, dear. I think it's better if you sleep a while. Tomorrow's going to be hectic. So take a few hours of rest." I replied quietly and just for a moment, she saw my eyes flicker silver.

"W-what are you?" She asked in terror.

"You'll find out soon enough…so sleep, my dear." I calmly told her.


	5. Nemesis Revealed

_**(This entire chapter is in Phoeba's POV)**_

I awoke once more. I noticed the two facehuggers had detached and died as they always did.

"Well, well…welcome back, Phoeba." I heard Elijah speak oddly.

"How…how do you know my name?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"I know a lot of things, Yautja. Such as to why you're here. Where you came from. Where you're going." He continued cryptically.

I looked at him oddly, but he just smiled. I sighed, and noticed there were a LOT more people here. They had apparently noticed me and had already been facehugged, judging from the dead creatures littering the floor.

"Meet…oh yes, now I remember. Their names are: Czer "Draco" Hunter, Slin, Luna, and Felicity." Elijah explained joyously.

"Why are you so happy? You're infected, too. You're going to die soon." I told him angrily.

He let out a very loud laugh, the end of which did not sound quite normal.

"Oh, my dear girl…I'm not infected. I'm not even human." He told me fleetingly.

"Then what are you, if you're not human?" I pressed, my anger building.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He spoke with a smile. The dozen Xenomorphs guarding the chamber suddenly took an interest in him, like they smelled something.

"Wha—" I began, and his eyes suddenly glowed bright silver. The Xenomorphs jerked back a moment, but then attacked him with their tails.

I closed my eyes briefly, before realizing there weren't the sounds of flesh ripping coming to my ears.

"Now, that's just rude. Didn't mommy Narissa teach you any manners?" Elijah was completely alive and unharmed. The Xenomorphs had stopped an inch before impaling their sharp tails into his body. However, I heard something. The sound of hissing. The sound of acid burning into metal.

"Graa…ah…" The aliens hissed in surprise and confusion one last time, before I realized somehow they had been sliced in half by an incredibly quick and sharp movement. Eleven of them toppled over, and their halves separated. The corrosive acid burned into the metallic floor but stopped as the goop that made up their hive walls stopped the burning.

The last Xenomorph, I noticed, had a missing left foot, but not from the attacker. It was a Yautja trap that had done that to him, all right…

That particular Xenomorph had taken a nasty wound to the side, and promptly fell to the ground.

"I thought mothers were supposed to teach their children RESPECT!" Elijah roared, and easily broke his bonds. He stepped out, and stretched.

"What the hell are you?" The one he had named Felicity gasped, and the others looked surprised.

"I TOLD YOU! I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE!" He roared again, and transformed. The weathered old blue robes he was dressed in were shredded.

He became a sleek, metallic monster. It vaguely resembled what the humans called "dragons". He had wings, metallic scales, and a vicious jaw. He towered over even me.

"I'm what you might call a Drakon. Your kind thought you wiped us out long ago. You were wrong." He growled with a satisfactory hiss as he gripped me by the throat.

"What…? Dra…kon? Your kind is extinct!" I gasped for air.

"Not extinct enough." He smugly replied.

"I am going to take this miserable ship finally, and use it to destroy your blasted homeworld. The Xenomorphs are nothing more than a bothersome quirk in my plan." He continued before letting me go.

I gasped for air as he stood over me.

"You son of a…" I started, but he quickly kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over again, and felt pain. I reach my hand down, and saw it. My luminescent green blood. I then noticed he had spiked knees, and realized that was why.

"The Drakon will rise once more! And we…shall have peace." He spoke triumphantly, and smiled before summoning a spear.

I screamed in pain, an ear-piercing roar as he drove the lance into my stomach.

"Nothing personal. It's just…there can be no coexistence. The Drakon…cannot grow in the shadow of the Yautja any longer." He whispered, and took the lance out. I could only lay there, coughing out blood as he let out a peculiar roar. Several smaller versions of his suddenly appeared.

"The Hive is ours for the taking, fellow Drakon! The Yautja will pay! Our time is here! Destroy everything! Kill all you meet! Rise, Drakon, RISE!" He roared victoriously at them, and they roared back as they unsheathed their weapons.

"DESTROY!" He roared extremely loudly, and they all responded. After a few moments, they all set out to kill the Xenomorphs still alive.

"And for you poor bastards…I free you, but don't expect to live long." He laughed evilly as he released the other prisoners.

He then noticed that the alien with the missing foot was still alive, and merely scoffed before calmly stepping over him and continuing.

"You bastard!" The one named Luna screeched, and launched an attack. He effortlessly turned around before thrusting the spear through her stomach.

"We're both bastards. The difference is…I enjoy it." He whispered exquisitely in her ear before kicking her away.

"I bid you all farewell…and hope when it ends, it doesn't hurt too much!" He laughed mockingly, before leaving finally.

"Gaah…gahh…wait…you…bastard…" I managed to speak as I continued coughing blood.

He didn't answer, and continued.


	6. The End of Iva

_**This chapter is told in the POV of Iva, a young woman that has somehow gotten on board the hostile space station. Mind you, there is a rather disturbing scene that occurs in this chapter. You've been warned.**_

"Where am I?" I asked myself in tears, as I cautiously stepped through the hallways of the _Interceptor_.

"Oh dearly me…what have we here?" I heard an odd, disembodied voice.

"I think we've got ourselves a human." Another voice wheedled.

"But who is she? Hey, human, what's your name?" Another, more sarcastic, voice sighed.

"U-uh…Iva. My name is Iva." I spoke nervously as I shivered with fear.

"Aww…she's scared, we'd better help her chill out." Yet another voice spoke humorously.

"Don't worry, child…we'll make you feel better." A more feminine voice piped up.

"Who…are you? Where are you?" I turned around, hearing and sensing movement, but seeing nothing.

"OH!" I yelped as I felt something touch my legs, and I looked down. Nothing.

"She's a girl. Can tell by those…things on her chest. She's got a hole, too. Not like that last one." A more serious voice mused.

"Oh, no fun…the last one was much more fun. All the screaming as we disemboweled him…where are you going, Iva? We're going to have some fun!" The feminine voice protested.

I screamed as I tripped trying to run through the halls. I gasped in pain as my naked breasts smacked smartly against the hard metal.

Of course, what appeared made me gasp again.

A huge, grotesque mass of…things was slithered towards me.

"We are the Legion, for our numbers are great, but set as one." They spoke in unison. I finally realized it was a giant mass made up of very tiny black praying mantis-like insects.

"Time to have some fun, Iva." The mass spoke gladly.

The mass converged on me swiftly, before exploding. The insects swarmed me harshly.

"AHHH! HELP! OW! OH GOD, NO!" I screamed pain as they completely covered me.

"Oh, shut up, lass!" A Scottish-sounding one reprimanded me, but what happened then made me scream louder.

They began converging, and I realized after a few moments they were combining. In mere seconds, a giant version of the insects stood before me.

It had a shiny black carapace that the light glinted off of. It had six legs, all of which were spiky. It had a pair of lethal-looking claws, one that could easily cut through bone or metal.

"You have a use. A use that will be used. HAHAHA! A use to be used!" He began, but other more humorous personalities took over a moment as he continued laughing. Eventually, though, the more serious one regained control.

"Enjoy the time, Iva. This is likely going to be your last!" He laughed, and I saw the large, extremely hard, and equally shelled by a black carapace cock of his.

"No, please, no…please, god, no!" I screamed out loud as he gripped my arms with his pincers, and thrust. The pain was excruciating as the hard (And much too large) dick went into me. It continued thrusting inwards, and began pulling with the pincers. I screamed as it shuddered a moment, and released something.

"Oh, god…" I whispered as I felt the thick liquid spurt with high pressure into me. After he pulled his cock out, a great deal of black liquid was dripping from both my pussy and his tip.

"Now for the meal." He growled in anticipation, before jerking. I let out a large scream as he sliced off one of my arms, and threw me against the wall to go for the arm.

"Mmm…fresh." One of the voices muttered in satisfaction as Legion devoured the arm. Meanwhile, I feebly tried to crawl away, my severed arm gushing blood.

"Oh, where are you going?" He asked quizzically.

I screamed loudly as he picked me up by the waist with one pincer, examining me.

"I vote we go for the soft bit on her middle!"

"Me, too!"

"The middle it is, then."

Legion pinned me against the wall, and latched his sharp fang-like mandibles onto my breast. It took a mere moment for him to jerk back and rip it off entirely.

"ARHGRAH!" I screamed extremely loudly.

My screams lasted a long time. They got even louder as he continued devouring me. They finally stopped around the time he tore my head off and ate it.

"No one gets into the perimeter, you stupid bitch…" A voice contentedly said as Legion left a pile of bones and my skull on the floor before leaving.


	7. Letter from the Author

_**LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR**_

_**Hello, readers. First off, if any of you were offended in any way by the rape scenes, the facehugger thing, and the slow death and rape of Iva…I apologize.**_

_**But to the main point. Anyway, I don't want to confuse you all, so I'll give you a brief "3**__**rd**__** Person Omniscient" moment with the story. The Interceptor is in a base state of disarray and war between the alien inhabitants. The main alien species fighting are:**_

_**1. The Drakon, the dragon-like being that infiltrated the Hive.**_

_**2. The Xenomorphs, no need to really explain much.**_

_**3. The Mojin, which are blue-skinned massive apes that can kill a Yautja in a single blow, and can hold its own against an Alien Queen.**_

_**4. The Araachnasaipem (Arachna for short): Spider-like creatures that breed through human hosts.**_

_**5. The unknown insectoid species that Legion is made of.**_

_**And many others.**_

_**The ship is divided up between these major factions and all of em' want each other dead. The humans are going to get caught up in this mess, too.**_

_**And to warn the more fragile of heart, there will be much suffering and rape.**_

_**Thank you for continuing (if you are).**_


	8. Subject Found

_**This chapter introduces Deneve and a powerful human/Yautja/Xenomorph Hybrid known as the Chimera to most. If you need a description of her, check my profile pic and description and it should identify her pretty quickly.**_

It had been a lousy day so far. Three weeks of tracking the prototype down, and no luck. All I had figured out was that after the _Interceptor_ fell to the anarchy of the different alien species, the creature had escaped while his handlers were slaughtered by the dragon-like creatures that referred to themselves as the Drakon.

My name is Deneve. I've been travelling through this blasted space station, trying to find this stupid thing that's probably already dead!

"But orders are orders…" I muttered to myself as I unsheathed my two claymores and continued down the hallway.

"I should be in the vicinity of the biolabs…ah!" I jumped back. Several decayed lab technicians were laying around, their blood and guts all over the hall. As I calmed myself, I continued onwards through the hallway before reaching the correct room; LAB PL-453.

Without any hesitation, I headed in. The room was pretty sparse, but something caught my eye.

"What the…?" I looked on in disbelief. It appeared that the subject had remained here and created a small home, bed and all.

However, even as I looked around, it wasn't here.

"It's getting late, anyways…the Xenomorphs might be heading this way…" I muttered, and decided to use one of the nearby rooms.

It was a small room, so it had few comforts.

I stabbed my two blades into the ground, and undressed. I never could sleep with clothes on, nor could I ever sleep in a bed.

I simply deposited my black suit nearby, and leaned against the two swords.

"…Yet another day of failure…I can't take this much longer." I muttered to myself.

Eventually, though, I fell asleep.

But what awaited me was the thing that shocked me.

I opened my eyes, and saw him.

"What the…?" I suddenly jerked back. The Chimera was crouched right in front of me.

He was completely naked as well.

"I, uh…" I began, and reprimanded myself silently as I remembered he wouldn't have any speaking abilities without being taught.

Instead of making any form of reply, he instead glanced downwards towards the lower parts of my body.

"Hey!" I slapped him angrily.

"GRAH!" He roared back, and grabbed my arm before slamming me against the floor.

It hurt. A lot. My training and remarkable strength had allowed me to take a lot, but that hurt.

"You son of a…" I yelled, and tried to get up.

I guessed later that when I looked at him, I suppose I might've had some sort of erotic feeling towards him, and he sensed that.

He easily grabbed me before pinning my body against the wall effortlessly.

I fought back furiously, launching lethal blows on his body; which, by the way, caused absolutely no damage or anything.

I suddenly felt pain; I looked down, and he had penetrated me.

I screamed in pain, and struggled even more. He responded by jerking faster.

"Stop IT! STOP!" I screamed, but my pleading and struggles only seemed to encourage him.

I continued to struggle for a time, but he had me pinned against the wall helplessly. I hated myself, but I eventually realized I was enjoying it on some level.

"Ohhh…!" I moaned slightly, and hated myself all the more.

"Hey…stop…" He hoarsely spoke. I stopped at once.

"You…you can speak!" I exclaimed in shock. Judging from that, I had taught him a few simple phrases. However, that moment of hesitation and thought was just what he wanted. He gave a final thrust and let it out, spraying inside my virgin opening.

"Ahhh…ahh…" I whispered softly into his ears, and my vision dimmed. He didn't give me any sort of reaction as I fell asleep, and just held me in his arms.

**The one thought that circled through my mind as he held me: That wasn't too bad.**


	9. The First Confrontation

"_So tell me, Ras'Mus. Are my new children grown up yet or not?_" Narissa asked the scarred warrior.

"_Yes, Narissa. Due to your not entirely matured stage…as you haven't become a queen yet, they are slightly off balance, but they have overcome that and become masterful fighters. Mat's seed did create powerful children, indeed. The first, the one you named Mul'Res, has become powerful indeed…_" He replied, as the two looked over the now ready fighting force that Narissa gave birth to with Mat's help.

"Very powerful." They heard the familiar reptilian voice. They turned to find Elijah the Drakon.

"_YOU! You dare come to the heart of our Hive!_" Narissa roared, and Ras'Mus launched himself at Elijah.

"I do dare…as you have already lost." He replied softly, before impaling the wizened old warrior to the wall with his lance. He died nearly instantly, and Elijah let out an amused chuckle as the acid blood failed to burn his spear.

"_How? How are you not burned?_" Narissa hissed in confusion, and took a furtive step back. Silently, she called her new army of hybrids here to destroy Elijah.

"We were created to annihilate such weak species like you. You don't deserve to live your pitiful lives." He hissed mockingly before slicing Narissa's arm off.

"GRAH!" She let out a deadly scream, before Elijah kicked her out of the room and down the long stairs into another room.

He lightly fluttered down the stairs with his silver wings before putting a single foot on her chest.

"I'll let you live this time, because I've got a job to do and you deserve a…long death." He quietly spoke.

"You…you fucker." Narissa coughed up a small amount of blood.

Elijah ignored her and continued back up the stairs. Once there, he began changing several things on the computer systems, all of them making a reference to Project "Oblivion".

"A X to the Y….a Z to the Q…and the L to the M quadrants…and we are go in this sector." He whistled to himself, and after he was done he left.

Meanwhile, several of the new warriors that were bred from Mat appeared and helped Narissa stand.

"We…we have to find…the survivors…Elijah…is more dangerous than we thought." She coughed, and her children scurried to help her and carry out the plan she was concocting.


	10. An Unlikely Ally

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

_**My apologies to those who I told differently, but after much thought I have made a decision.**_

_**For the next couple of chapters, the main focus of the story will be Deneve and Chimera.**_

_**Mat and the others will be making an appearance near the end of their arc, and their side will be shown in bits and pieces throughout.  
Thank you, and in case you did not receive the earlier notice, if you wish to get a general idea as to what Deneve looks like, check my profile and use the description to identify her. She's the one with the shortest hair and the two swords.**_

I woke, and rubbed my head. I had a nasty hangover. I groaned and tried to close my eyes, but one single thought made me sober.

"My training. I shouldn't be able to get a hangover with my training. I didn't even drink alchol, in any amount—" I muttered, and sat up.

I realized I was in the Chimera's room, the one I had explored earlier.

"Huh?" I noticed I was nestled softly in the sheets from the bed, and my black stealth suit was nearby in a neat pile.

"If I'm here, then where's…Agh!" I yelped as I saw him. He was calmly watching me from the other side of the room. I think he had been watching me the whole time I was unconscious.

He reacted by walking calmly across the room to the edge of the blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked simply. I was dumbstruck, at least until I saw the books I had brought along. He must've been spending a lot of time studying them to learn speech.

"I…uh…I…yeah." I managed.

"…You probably should stay down." He suggested quietly.

I decided to take that suggestion with a grain of salt, and began to stand. Immediately I retched, and vomited all over the floor before collapsing.

He was there in an instant, and cradled me.

"What…what the fuck did you do to me?" I screamed at him, and pounded on his chest.

"I…I don't know. It was instinct. I didn't…I didn't know what I was doing." He tried to explain, but it was clear he was distressed as well.

"…And that's supposed to make things better?" I quietly muttered, and clutched my abdomen.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did. I did save you, though. A patrol of those black aliens showed up and started a fight with some silver dragon creatures. They lost pretty quickly. The dragon things ripped their opponents to shreds and continued on." He continued, before gesturing to my swords.

"Oh…you retrieved them…how…how sweet." I wasn't able to catch myself, and blurted the last part out. He gave me a quizzical look and I blushed.

Goddamn it, why was this abomination making me like this?

I managed to half-crawl over to my black suit, and began putting it on.

"What are you doing? I can't let you go out like this!" He protested. I responded with several colorfully articulate phrases towards him while I (with difficulty) slipped into the tight suit and cloak.

"Either way…I can't be sitting around naked." I explained impatiently, and tried to stand. I collapsed again.

"Goddamn it…I can feel it. You impregnated me with something, didn't you!" I screamed again.

He didn't answer, only walking over and picking me up.

"I…I don't know what I did. Either way, I owe you for this, and I will not abandon you until I pay you back for what I have done." He promised as he carried me in his arms.

"Well, then…what I am supposed to do now! I can't complete my mission with…this!" I complained further.

"I…I'll bring you to the medical lab nearby. There's…a solution there." He quietly spoke, and after my berating he slung my two claymores over his back and left.

It was a quiet journey, him being completely silent and me being angry AND silent. I also noticed the mutilated remains of the Xenomorphs that were ripped apart by the Drakon.

"…You. Who killed those scientists." I quietly spoke.

"I don't know. I was being safely secured back in my room…and something killed all of them. Possibly those facehuggers that were mentioned in some of the books." He replied.

"God damn it…I can't just keep calling you it, or you. Chimera doesn't fit you either. You know what? Until further notice, I'm calling you Marc." I announced to him, and the journey continued.

We reached the lab quickly, and easily entered.

It was a white, sterile, and empty room that was inhabited only by a lab table and an X-Ray scanner. He softly set me down on the table and prepped the equipment.

"How in the hell do you know how to operate this stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was bored, so I read a book on this stuff that was hidden behind a shelf." He explained, and clicked the final button.

A green ray of light shined over my body and turned off after a couple scans.

"Well?" I called out.

I sat up after he didn't reply, and my heart fell. He was deadly pale, and looked very frightened.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes.

"It's…it's a child. I did impregnate you. It looks like I inherited the alien's fast breeding genes." He managed to say, and swiftly picked up a scalpel and approached me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously and leaned back.

"Saving you. Killing it." He replied in a cold tone, and thrust the scalpel.

I batted it away, and took it; I promptly threw it away.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed irritably.

"Get away from me." I growled.

"Don't you want to be free?" He asked confusedly.

"Not in this way. That is just a child." I continued with a dangerously low tone.

"It is a monster! It'll kill you!" He yelled back.

"It is my child! I'm not just going to kill it!" I yelled back.

"Why do you even care? You fucked me, you rapist bastard! You put this child in me! How are you different from those monsters, huh?" I screamed at him, and he took a step back.

"I…I…" He was speechless. I got up from the table (Not that either of us noticed I was able to get up) and punched him.

"Back off." I whispered in his ear as I winded him.

"Oof!" He grunted, surprised by my remarkable strength.

"So don't you dare harm my child…" I managed to get out before collapsing and falling unconscious again.


	11. The End of Ivan

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

_**I will have to apologize for this scene to some of you. To give a warning, there is a major amount of necrophilia and death. You have been warned. This new creature is based off of the Regis Licker of Resident Evil, and the Abyssal Eaters of Claymore.**_

Ivan ran through the halls, barely keeping ahead of his attacker.

He really did hate Mat.

The idiot said, "Hey, let's stick together and go further into the hive!"

No way in FUCK was he doing that.

But where did this get him?

"_Now where am I..?" I muttered, and as I turned a corner I saw her._

_A hunched over figure, quietly kneeling in the light._

"_Are you okay? Who are you?" I asked nervously, and the woman turned._

_I screamed and turned to run._

_She was a monster. One eye was stitched shut, the other bright silver. She had this long whip-like tongue that nearly struck the side of my head like a goddamn bullet. Her teeth razor sharp, her hands devolved into claw-like talons._

"_GRAH!" She screamed at me, and I could see several appear from nowhere and begin to streak down the corridor towards me._

_I took off, the woman somehow was able to leap up the ceiling and hang off it. She chased me for a while, but I think I lost her._

Ivan had ran for several hours, just barely escaping her each time.

He was just glad that—

"GRAH!" She suddenly appeared, and lashed out with her tongue. It struck his leg, letting out a loud snap. He screamed, and doubled over clutching his leg immediately.

"Gah! Get the fuck away from me!" He yelled in pain as the creature slowly approached him, looking almost…hungry.

It licked him with its long tongue, and Ivan got the sense it was going to eat him.

Meanwhile, in the security center…

"So…Experiment 003 is working to specifications…though for the devil of me I can't figure out their obsession with sex and their prey." Sci'fi mused excitedly.

"But they work? I cannot understand why they so desire it…mating is a pleasure, I suppose, but obsession with it is weak." Elijah smirked as the creatures ripped his arm off and began eating it. The others raping him.

"The way we figure it, it's several chemicals in their system that cause them to do this. The humans call them…hormones." Sci'fi continued.

"Either way, get them back. The stupid escapees accidently turned off the gates that held them in. Those fools are going to be killed if they aren't very lucky." Elijah swore.

"And for Ivan?" Sci'fi asked.

"Send a cleanup crew. Have them collect samples of the black goo those abominations squirt out when they are done." Elijah coldly ordered, and Sci'fi nodded.

"By the way…send Prisoner 0006 to my room. I'm feeling a bit…moody tonight, and having some company would ease that." He let out a cold and harsh metallic laugh.

"Sigh…and 0006 had lasted the longest…" Sci'fi thought to himself sadly. When he was in these moods, there were a lot of pieces of the prisoner to pick up. Especially when they were humans.

"I'll send Prisoner 0006 to his room, sir. You've got more important duties to attend to than that." Ye'sar, his mate, spoke.

Ye'sar was a younger Drakon, slightly small for her age. Most had never even seen a female due to rarity, and the desire to protect them.

They had what humans called "breasts" and "vaginas", but his kind didn't really breed that particular way.

"Note to self…I'm feeling a little moody myself…perhaps I can pass off duties tonight…" Sci'fi thought to himself as he gazed at his mate.

"…Thank you, Ye'sar." He remembered, and lightly brushed his tail against hers, a sign of gratefulness and love.

"Anything for you, my mate." She hissed, and continued with her work.

"I'd better continue with mine…" He thought, and focused on the monitors.

"Ah, you have arrived." Elijah smiled widely, showing his razor-sharp silvery fangs.

"W-what are you doing with me?" The prisoner, who apparently called herself Luna, whimpered.

"Oh, nothing, nothing that you don't already suspect…" He whispered, right before making a quick movement with his tail.

"Huh?" She spoke, and realized he had tripped her and slammed her onto the soft bedding.

"You see, I'm in the mood for something…rustic today. I know…how about this? You ever try _Rais'La_? Well, of course you haven't…you'd be dead now." He let out a metallic laugh.

"Please…don't…" She begged one last time as he raised one hand before bringing it down with tremendous force.


	12. Mat's Purpose

_**I apologize for the delay in releasing a new chapter. For some time I've been recovering from a rather grievous accident, but I am up and running again.**_

It had been a long trek.

It had taken the others a long time to be convinced to bring the Predator along.

Mat let out a long sigh.

"Where are we?" He heard one of the escapees ask impatiently.

"I honestly don't know." He answered with an annoyed tone.

They rounded the corner, and Mat found himself looking upon a sight he never expected.

A hooded figure was across the circular room, sitting leisurely on an unusually rug. The most unusual thing about her was the lack of clothes on her body, except she wore a mask of metal, and a hood that covered her head and the back of her neck. Other than that she wore not a scrap of clothing.

"…Mat, I've been expecting you." A soft whisper reminiscent of echoing voices spoke.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, and prepared to fight.

"Ugh…I was hoping for conversation, not an interrogation." She muttered irritably, and he could tell she was rolling her eyes under the mask.

"But…my name is Sii'Felka." She introduced herself, and stood.

Mat found himself almost staggering. She was almost cripplingly beautiful. Perfect.

"I am an Empress of the Drakon on the Interceptor, Mat." She spoke, and he looked shocked, and then angry.

She transformed, becoming a slightly larger draconic creature that resembled Elijah, but had feminine features and was more ornately decorated, with several marks and details that showed leadership.

"Why are you talking to us? And what do you mean former?" He asked after much hesitation.

"There is much explaining to do, and not much time to do so. I suppose I'll start at the beginning." She sighed, and settled back down. The other escapees hadn't uttered a word, and it took him a moment to realize they were frozen in time.

All that transpired would be as if it never happened.

_Over three hundred years ago, the human race made a startling discovery: a massive derelict space station that floated near the home planet of the Drakon, a cold and hard world indeed. The Drakon were an advanced race as well, and discovered it at the same time. Something happened on March 21__st__ (as you humans show dates) that nobody expected._

_The space station, which was then found to be named the Interceptor, was not a space station at all. It was a gigantic weapon._

_But in many ways. It possessed a particle cannon that dwarfed the effect of three hundred hydrogen bombs going off by many thousand energy levels._

_On the twenty-first, the weapon was accidently activated._

_It fired at the only object large enough to be targeted, the Drakon's home planet. In a single instant, the entire planet was annihilated._

_It remained, of course, but only as a lifeless ball of superheated rock._

_Every Empress, or Queen, which amounted to three hundred families of six thousand roughly, was killed. The Drakon was instantly a radically endangered species._

_They had no way of reproducing without a Queen, and no females remained._

_But then a young warrior, by the name of Hes'Di, made an amazing yet horrifying discovery. The females of the human species and the Drakon species were similar in many ways._

_A young girl, aged at about nine, was captured in one of the fights that went on between the remaining Drakon and the humans that were on the Interceptor._

_In an experiment, they discovered that a human female could feasibly be transformed into a Drakon Queen._

_The girl, named Riful, was promptly fertilized by the two hundred males that still lived, the final being Hes'Di himself._

_She became a new Queen after several years of slow transformation._

_Soon, the humans on the ship were outnumbered and outmatched._

_But Hes'Di discovered the Queen would only be able to live for twenty years before dying from the toxicity of their sperm and fertilization._

_So, drastic action was taken._

_A female adult was captured, and a male as well. Naturally, we couldn't be sure of the reproductive stage, so instead we extracted several dozen eggs from her ovaries and extracted several gallons of sperm from the male over a course of several weeks. Both were killed in the process, regrettably._

_But the experiment was a success._

_The Drakon now had an infinite supply of food and reproduction._

_I was the 29__th__ Queen and Empress of the Drakon._

_My name is Subject #2343, but my Empress name is known as Hei'seth._

_I was cast out, but found I was able to survive on the odd chemicals found in the insect colonies called Legion that came aboard the station._

_Hes'Di died roughly forty-five years ago. But he left his 120-year old son in his place, his name is Elijah._

_But what Elijah is planning…it cannot come to pass. It stems far beyond revenge on the Predators for the part they played in the destruction of our world._

_He plans on awakening the Crescent._

"What is the Crescent?" Mat asked, thinking through this information.

"A monstrous beast, one that is near in size to the Interceptor. It is the result when all forms of alien life come together. Yautja blood. Xenomorph sperm. The gamete (or egg) of the Predalien. The scales of a Drakon. Together, the Crescent is birthed within a human woman's womb." She responded bluntly.

"Why does Elijah seek this?" He continued asking questions.

"Power. The Crescent is, in all lines of thought, the same size as us. A brain in the beast's head is the true offspring that merely controls the monstrous shell. Elijah intends to usurp that. Once he gains control of the shell, nothing would be able to stop him. Nothing." She replied.

"And what part have I to play in this?"

"You are the other side of the coin. I created you, and gave birth to you in my womb, though I did not procreate in normal means. The Chimera is the other half."

"Chimera?"

"An experiment. One you were sent to retrieve."

"How am I connected to this Chimera?"

"You two are the only ones strong enough to stop Elijah and his plot. Not to mention, he has the second-to-last piece of the puzzle. The last human woman capable of bearing a child. Her name is Deneve. She is the only one that could bear the Crescent."

"And why do you care? What do you get out of this?"

"Nothing. I am dying, even with the effects of the Legion chemical. I merely wish to stop him from destroying a life I fondly remember."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't…you are doomed to fall at his hands."

She disappeared, and Mat found himself looking at nothing where the rug and woman once existed.

"Uhh…hello? Are we gonna continue on?" He heard the skeptical former prisoner complain.

"Yeah. C'mon, this way." He somehow knew the way out was there.

He was right.

A hangar awaited their gaze, and so did a fully working starship.

"Finally! C'mon! Hopefully there's a medical droid in there to get those…things out of us!" One of the women exclaimed and shuddered.

They quickly boarded, but Mat found himself standing outside the ship.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" She asked him.

"No. I've got unfinished business."

"Are you crazy!"

"Probably."

"Well, fuck it. You can go die in that hellhole, but we're leaving. Sorry, but we're not coming back." She bluntly told him.

He nodded, and waved as the ship took off.

"Elijah…a ship has taken off in Hangar #32343." A technician reported.

"Oh? Put it up on the monitor." He mused, and took a look.

The ship full of refugees was just barely exiting.

"Activate it. No, let me see it." He took the control panel, and clicked the arm button. He locked onto the ship easily, and smiled briefly before clicking the activation button.

"Well, there goes Mat. One down, two to go." He smiled. This was easy.

In a single instant, Mat saw the ship explode as several magnetic fields tore it apart and detonated the fuel.

He let out a roar of surprise, confusion, pure rage, and sorrow.

He didn't find a single survivor.

Not one.

Until he found her. The Predator. She was still breathing, although slowly and weakly.

Ironic that the already wounded one was the one to survive.

He quickly carried her to the storage room nearby, as he started hearing sounds of footsteps and the familiar hiss of the Drakon warriors as they approached.

Mat barely sealed the door in time, just barely before they would've seen him.

"Now what?" He asked himself as the Drakon picked through the ashes.

"Qrishes Nar Vee…" He heard the Yautja quietly whispering in her delirium.

She suddenly lashed out and choked him.

"Gah…Pho—eba…it's me…Mat…" He coughed, and she let him go.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to." She spoke in a ragged voice.

"You can talk in English?" He quietly exclaimed.

"Yes…I studied one of your Earth dictionaries. Why are we hiding in the closet? Where are the others? Where's the ship?" She asked. Mat lowered his gaze. She understood immediately.

"Hand me my mask, will you?" She asked, and Mat gave it to her. She clapped it onto her face and reconnected it. A few moments later, the sustained breathing sound emanated.

"Now what?" She finally asked.

"We need to stop Elijah. The leader of these…monsters." Mat sighed as he looked through a crack. The guards were still looking around.

"…By the way…you've been staring at me oddly for a while now." She suddenly interjected.

"Oh, yeah…I'm…not really used to seeing an alien. A female one. Didn't think they'd have…" He stuttered nervously.

"What? These? They are for reproductive purposes. Nothing more, nothing less. I give birth and my children drink from my breasts." She responded curiously.

"No, it's not that…it's just…you Predators are a lot more similar to humans than I thought. You have breasts. Nipples. Even a vagina." He sighed quietly.

"I see. Visiting Las Angeles was an interesting experience for me." She spoke absentmindedly.

"You've been to Earth?" Mat asked, completely surprised.

"Yes…I was…there for my first hunt. I collected many trophies that day." She almost sounded…proud.

"What do you mean, trophies?" He asked.

"Trophies of my hunts. I happened across what you call whorehouses. Most of them were intoxicated on that odd drink. It took a long while for them to realize that several of their companions had been slain by me." She coughed, and he realized she was stifling a giggle.

"I see. You only hunt women?" Mat asked curiously.

"Of course…the males of my kind prefer the stronger game, but I prefer the tender women of your kind." She explained.

"Do you have a mate?" He asked.

"No. I have yet to choose one. However, if I return with a Drakon skull…that will bring much honor and prestige to my name." She replied.

Mat looked through the hole. Nothing. At least until he saw the shadow.

The closet door unsealed and was smashed open.

The three Drakon roared in anticipation as they saw Phoeba. A wounded Predator…that must be like finding a chest of gold in a car with the keys in the ignition already.

The captain of the squad attacked first, but suddenly stopped.

"Gra….ah…" It hissed in a confused tone, and finally saw the blade impaled in its chest.

"Sorry about that. You were in my way." They heard a silky voice. Deneve slid the sword out of him and let the corpse fall to the ground.

"Bitch! You will pay for that!" One of the soldiers roared and attacked with a mace.

"Maybe…but not to you two." The short-haired woman easily sliced through his arm and swiftly bisected him.

"…?" It hissed as well before simply splattering to the floor, its metal body clanging against the ground. The final tried to escape, but then a creature appeared. Marc easily gripped it by the throat and gave it a twist, then let the mangled body fall to the ground, the sword it wielded clattering against the wall.

"Well…how's this for a line? What's a nice couple like you doing in a besieged closet like this?" Marc joked, and Deneve smiled just barely.

"You two okay? My name is Deneve. This is Marc." She introduced herself, and the two rescuers helped their new companions up.

"I'm Mat, and this is Phoeba." Mat responded with his own introduction.

As the four began to converse, the sounds of movement and roaring echoed through the halls.

"I suggest we take this somewhere else. We have a hideout you can stay at to recover your injuries." Deneve offered, and Mat nodded.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events…" Phoeba muttered sarcastically as Mat and Chimera carried her.


	13. Orders

"Sir?" A younger, newer soldier asked.

"What is it? By the way…call the cleanup crew down here…they've got a mess to mop up…" He answered blithely, gazing upon the mutilated and violated corpse of the prisoner.

"Uh...she…the Empress commands your presence." The soldier replied nervously. Elijah instantly whipped around, and looked coldly into his eyes.

"As she wishes. Tell her I'll be there momentarily." He finished after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Y-yes, sir." He sighed in relief, and promptly left.

"…What does she require…I wonder if this is about those blasted human prisoners that I let escape?" He mused to himself rather absentmindedly before looking at the corpse one more time. He leaned in to the bloodied, lifeless face.

"It wasn't that bad, prisoner. It's a pity it just wasn't good enough." He scoffed before crushing the head beneath his foot, letting out a sound much akin to the sound of a piece of fruit being crushed.

He calmly stepped outside, and nodded to the several fellow Drakon armed with cleaning equipment. They gave him a greeting nod, and went past him to enter the room.

"Ah…now to meet with the Empress. I suppose I'm in a scolding…" He joked with himself and continued.

"Elijah…the woman is here."

"…Are you sure, my Empress?"

"Yes…I can smell her across the ship. She was pregnant."

"From who?"

"The Chimera."

"Was?"

"Somehow she miscarried. The mutations she underwent during her creation interfered with her pregnancy and destroyed the child."

"I see."

"Elijah. You must destroy her."

"Why? I was under the impression we required her for the Crescent."

"We don't need her alive. We just need her."

"I understand. I will send the squads out at once."

"Bring her corpse back as well. What we need has to remain warm and living."

"And of Chimera and Mat?"

"Destroy them if you can, but once the Crescent is born nothing can stop us."

"Yes…understood."

"Hei'seth made contact with them. She still lives, and must be eliminated or she may influence them into uniting the others aboard this ship. That will render our plans…difficult to complete. I trust you can take care of this?"

"Of course."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fail me again."

"…Yes, Empress."


	14. Decision Time

"So…you were trying to escape on the ship that the Yautja flew here on?" Deneve asked as she led them inside one of the labs that made up the giant labyrinth of rooms. Nobody would be able to find them there, due to the sheer amount of labs that were exactly the same, and the fact the doors were airtight. Their scents and sounds would be lost to even the keenest bloodhound.

"Yeah…we were. I don't understand, though, how the only wounded one was the one to survive that explosion." Mat trailed off.

"Simple. We're tougher." Phoeba laughed slightly as Marc carried her to the table.

"Be that as it may…it's a good thing you showed up. I don't think I would've been able to take both of those guards on my own." Mat thanked her, and Deneve merely nodded.

"It's nothing. Why didn't you board the ship?" She continued.

"I have unfinished business. And still do." He answered evasively.

"She talked to you, didn't she?" Marc asked suddenly.

"Who?" Mat asked curiously.

"The former Empress. She asked you to stop Elijah. She asked me, too." Marc continued.

"When?" Deneve exclaimed.

"Time was frozen. You were none the wiser to it." Mat muttered.

"Exactly what does this Empress want?" Deneve sighed, and sat down.

"To stop the leader of the Drakon, Elijah. He wishes to unleash a monster beyond our worst nightmares." Marc answered simply.

"So it appears she doesn't bet on just one horse…" Deneve thought out loud.

"Which brings us to the most important subject now: what do we do?" Mat interrupted.

"Wait. Exactly how does she expect us to do it, anyway? We're four refugees. And one of us is badly injured." Deneve spoke angrily.

"She claimed that if we present this medallion to the leader of each alien faction here, they would help us. She mentioned there was the Xenomorphs (obviously), a group of insects called Legion, blue apes called the Mojin, half-spider half-women creatures, and some others. She warned me to not attempt to contact Legion, as he is firmly allied with the Drakon." Mat answered, and set the object down. It was a small piece of silver metal, nothing more. Just a disk of metal on a string.

"Well, that's fucking encouraging." Phoeba groaned and let out another cough.

"I vote to do this." Marc spoke quietly. Mat looked at Deneve.

"Aw, fuck. Fine." She muttered.

"Why fucking not? If I get to kill just one of these hunks of motherfucking metal, I can die happy." Phoeba laughed and coughed again.

"So it is…I vote yes as well." Mat sighed.

However, it wasn't a decision that was celebrated.

The rest of the day and the night were silent as they went about their preparations. Not a word other than words of assistance as they moved supplies was spoken.


	15. The Triad

"Elijah?" A voice called.

The Drakon was sitting in an old lounge chair, reading an old book.

"The seven sins of mankind. An interesting concept, is it not?" He was talking to himself quietly.

"…Sir?" Another Drakon appeared, holding a small disk.

"Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, envy, gluttony, lust…hmm?" He snapped out of his trance, and looked up.

"Two other ships have landed. Well, the first crashed actually." The scout replied.

"Let me see." He took the disk and slipped it into the monitor.

The first one crashed all right. It was a small ship, with the word "Prometheus" barely visible. It had clearly sustained massive damage before crashing here.

The second was much different. Symbols that he knew translated into "tri" and "ad" were on the ship.

"Gather two squads. We're going to greet them." Elijah said immediately.

"What about the Prometheus?" The scout asked.

"It's a human ship. Send a pack of Seekers to bring them back. Unharmed." He responded impatiently, and ran out the door.

The scout noticed the book he had dropped, and picked it up.

"Huh…what's a bible? Oh well." He thought curiously as he read the title, and placed it back on the shelf before following.

"Are we ready? I've got some pressing business to attend to in the hangar." Elijah rattled off impatiently as he strode into the lab.

"Yes, sir. We're just about the launch the test." A female Drakon answered confidently as they gazed into the sealed test room.

"Good. Once we confirm this works…we'll have an infinite supply of supersoldiers at our Empress's command." Elijah smiled crookedly.

Inside, a naked woman was strapped to a table.

"Which one is this?" Elijah asked.

"Clone #4354. Classified as Tasha." The scientist responded as she clicked some buttons.

"You gave her free will as I requested?" He continued.

"Of course." She replied anxiously.

"Now…start the test." Elijah finally ordered, and the scientist pressed the button.

Instantly a small tube opened. The much larger and black-colored facehugger burst out, and instantly made a beeline for the vulnerable woman.

Unable to give much resistance, the woman screamed as the facehugger attached itself to her opening instead of her mouth. Several bulges could be seen travelling through the parasite and into her. The powerful tail wrapped around her legs and finally penetrated her rectum.

"Why does it do that?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Oral breeding is less effective, and the human sexual system is capable of supporting and giving birth to the subject. As for the penetration of her rear, I cannot say. Perhaps it provides an anchoring point." The scientist explained as the human screamed and tried to pull it off.

"What's the ETA?" Elijah asked as he watched this scene with an evil smile.

"An hour. She'll give birth to a new form of life. One that follows our every order. One that is nearly unkillable." The scientist was excited.

"What is your name, _Triisaad_?" Elijah asked finally, speaking an old word for scientist.

"Rii'meth." She responded.

"Rii'meth, you have done a great service for your Empress. You will be rewarded greatly. I will ensure that." Elijah gave her a salute, and conspicuously rubbed her lower parts with his tail. She instantly gave a pleasurable, yet quiet, hiss.

"Meet me in my compartment later…" She whispered in his ear, before Elijah left.

She turned to the window, and continued observing the experiment.

Two dozen full-fledged Drakon warriors lined up in preparation in the hangar, some of them surrounding the ship.

"Open it." Elijah appeared and ordered harshly.

"One of the technicians they had brought along produced a plasma torch, and began burning open the door.

"We don't need new factions on this godforsaken hunk of junk. When they exit, I'll distract them. Capture them and we'll use them as cloning material and for the experiment." He ordered, and the soldiers nodded, hefting their weapons.

The door finally opened, spraying exhaust in all directions for several seconds.

Three figures stood, humanoid in body.

The first had thick grey skin, and gills. She had a bow strapped to her back, a clearly advanced one.

The second had pure white skin and pale black hair. His hands and feet were webbed, and he had gills as well as lungs. He had sharp claws, many teeth, and carried two jewel-covered hilts that didn't have blades.

The third had pale skin and blonde hair, with wings on her upper back. She was thin and fragile, clearly as she needed to stay aerodynamic. She carried a black rifle-like weapon, with three barrels and a laser sighting comparable to the Yautja's. Several tubes and wires were exposed, showing it to be in the prototype stages of development.

Elijah stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Interceptor." He spoke, trying to sound friendly.

"Who are you?" The first asked.

"Who are you? You have come aboard my ship. I would think it fair that you introduce yourself first." Elijah cut her off.

They looked at each other, not noticing that the soldiers were slowly and quietly surrounding them.

"I am Alia, this is Jerome, and the winged one is Feri." The first one finally spoke.

"I am Elijah, and I represent our Empress, and the entire race of the Drakon." Elijah introduced himself.

"What is this ship for? We have never encountered anything like it." Alia asked.

Elijah's smile faded the instant she asked.

"Get them." He ordered coldly.

The soldiers instantly attacked, one bludgeoning Feri over the head harshly with his mace.

Alia managed to get her bow and fire off an arrow of pure fire.

The soldier attacking her was impaled against the wall and set aflame, dooming him to a painful death.

Jerome flipped the hilts up and turned them on. Blades of pure energy flashed and sliced through two of the Drakon attacking him.

Golden blood sprayed everywhere as the two fell to the ground, dropping their weapons.

As the fighting continued, Elijah spotted Feri, the winged one, trying to get up and to the ship.

"Oh, where are you going, you little bitch?" He asked mockingly as his spear appeared in his clawed hands.

As he approached her, she managed to grasp the black rifle she had dropped when she was hit.

"Time to die, Triad bitch!" He roared and lunged towards her.

"We'll see…" She coughed and pulled the trigger at the last moment.

A vortex of golden energy exploded out of the gun, slamming into Elijah.

It froze for a moment, and then simply exploded again.

Elijah was pummeled by the pure energy blast, and was shot away.

He crashed through the nearly unbreakable metal walls of the hangar and through several other walls.

The fighting stopped just for a moment, long enough for the three to make a break for it.

However, just as Feri exited, a blackened and scorched hand caught her ankle.

"…Where do you think you're going?" A broken and hoarse voice cracked.

Her two friends tried to help, but the soldiers burst out and attacked them. After a few minutes, Jerome and Alia were driven away.

"Hold the bitch." He ordered, and the soldiers grabbed her.

He staggered out of the smoking ruin.

His shining white armor was gone, but a good deal of pieces remained.

Beneath, a wounded monster remained.

Burnt and scorched reptilian skin showed, his horns and silver metal skin destroyed.

His silver eyes burned with rage.

The armor on his arms, legs, hands, feet, tail, and wings remained. His chest was blackened and smelled of burnt flesh.

He picked up his spear.

"Take her to the torture chambers. After I'm back from the medical center…you're going to wish you were never born." He smiled darkly.

He suddenly landed a swift kick in her stomach, causing her to stagger and cry out in pain.

"Take her away…" He started laughing as she was dragged unceremoniously away and his soldiers escorted him away.

"Oh…and find that gun for me. Blow up their ship. If there is any life on there…kill it. Preferably in the most painful and excruciating way possible." He told one of them.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought!" He let out a metallic laugh before coughing up golden blood.


	16. Wrath Is Not A Sin

"Has she said anything?" Elijah demanded as he limped in.

"Not yet." The guard answered stoically.

"Leave us. Now." He ordered, and the guard left as he entered the room.

He had been bandaged and an artificial piece of armor had been placed on his chest while the real armor healed.

"Hello, Feri." He whispered to the blindfolded alien.

She instantly shuddered.

"The human bible claims that Wrath is a sin. I believe it is a virtue." He spoke, and removed the blindfold, but left the gag.

"You nearly killed me. You Triad bastards think you can just run everything. You're wrong. Sorely wrong." He continued as he walked around the table slowly.

"Mmmm!" She was clearly distressed to know that he knew of the Triad.

"Your friends are going to die just as painfully as you are. And nobody will hear your screams." He whispered.

He suddenly gripped her and slammed her against the table.

"I'm going to rape you. I'm going to torture you. I'm going to kill you. And nobody will hear your screams. You will be forgotten." Elijah smiled and began undoing the straps of her pure white armor.

"MMMMMM!" She was panicking now.

"Yes…scream. Scream. Scream for nothing." He whispered, and slammed his fist into her thin leg.

A snap was heard, and she let out a scream that almost penetrated the gag.

"That pain…imagine every bone in your pathetic body breaking. That's what I felt." He laughed and broke her other leg.

He finally took her armor and threw it to the side, leaving her naked and face down on the cold metal table.

"I'm going to make you beg me to stop. Because you're going to bleed. You're going to cry. You are going to die." He whispered in her ear and straddled her slowly.

The sounds of objects moving and rattling let out.

"I know you have psychic powers. I know how to stop you from using them, too." He laughed as he looked around.

He suddenly stopped, and looked around.

And then finally at her.

"Someone's got a little transmitter, don't they?" He smiled and began rifling through her armor.

He found a little red box.

"Let me guess…this tells your superiors where you are? Or it did, I suppose." He let out a laugh as he crushed it in his hands with some difficulty, letting the pieces fall before straddling her again.

"This is going to hurt, Feri. A lot." He whispered, and thrusted.

She let out a muffled scream.

Outside, the soundproofed walls prevented anyone from hearing.

No matter how loudly she screamed.


	17. The Enemy of Her Enemy

"How goes the study?" Elijah slammed open the door and stormed in.

"It's Triad technology, all right. It is clearly a prototype, but was not strong enough to kill one of us in one shot. And it takes a couple minutes to recharge, making this an inefficient weapon against us." The scientist mused, and continued taking notes as the robotic penguin and the Drakon in the sealed test room took it apart and studied it.

"What is the power source? Such a powerful weapon cannot be thrown away." Elijah asked roughly.

"Far as we can tell, it is the round flat orange disk in the back of the barrel of the gun. Begin the test." She replied and spoke into the intercom.

The Drakon and the robot nodded in affirmation, and the penguin briefly touched it for a moment with a shard of Drakon metal.

A gigantic explosion suddenly burst out, sending Elijah and the scientist flying back as the Drakon and the penguin were suddenly disintegrated into ash and a burst of pure orange energy smashed the room.

The scientist got up, and coughed.

"Take a note of that." She sighed.

"I want you to work on upgrading it. More than one shot, and less…accident prone." Elijah ordered, and she nodded.

"Get another guard and robot in here!" She called as Elijah walked out.

"Oh, and have Rii'Saad…deal with Feri. I've had my fun, and our hospitality isn't free. Make sure he gets some DNA samples…the Seekers are hungry." Elijah stopped briefly, and told her.

"So…exactly why did you come here, Phoeba?" Deneve asked as she helped her walk.

"I received a signal asking me to come. I was then given orders to investigate. The rest you know." The Predator replied, having put her mask back on.

"Mat, what makes you think Narissa is going to help us?" Marc asked him as they scouted ahead.

"She hates Elijah more than anyone, and knows how dangerous he is. The enemy of her enemy is her friend." Mat responded simply, wielding the Combi-stick Phoeba gave him.

"And then what? The Xenomorphs are the largest group on the ship, but we can't rely on them entirely. Legion isn't an option. Phoeba warned us that the Mojin are animals, and the Arachnas are monsters." Deneve sighed.

"Narissa is allied with the Arachnas and the Mojin. They'll come to help at her call. Even Elijah can't stand up against everyone on the ship against him." Mat dismissed it.

They continued through the hive corridors, approaching the entrance to the main passage.

"Where are the guards?" Marc wondered out loud.

"They're here. Watching us. Letting us through." Deneve scowled.

"So, Narissa might want to help us." He thought.

Finally they reached the passage, and several guards awaited along with Narissa.

"_Well well…nice to see you again, Mat._" She spoke in a friendly tone.

"Yeah. A real pleasure to see you, too." Mat responded with a scowl.

"_I know why you are here, Mat. I know why you dare to bring one of them. What reason would I have to help you? What do I gain?_" She was stern and angry.

"Elijah." Deneve interrupted suddenly.

"That's a reason." Mat responded.

"His power grows every day. You cannot resist him forever. And you already know the limits of his mercy." Marc spoke pointedly, referring to her missing arm.

"_You make an interesting point, experiment. I'll think about—_" She began, and then instantly looked down the passage.

"Get ready!" Marc ordered an instant later, and Deneve drew her swords.

"Can you fight?" Mat asked Phoeba.

She hefted her smart disk.

"Yeah." She replied coolly.

Several dog-like creatures burst from the passage, having armor and teeth that was the same as the Drakon's.

"_Seekers! Prepare a defense!_" Narissa roared at her subordinates, and several Xenomorphs appeared to protect their leader.

"Seekers?" Deneve wondered. Was that what these things were called?

She cut her thoughts off as her blades slashed through one, spraying golden blood all over her and the floor.

Marc simply beat them, slamming them into the ground and breaking their necks.

Mat swirled the Combi-stick, slicing into their armor with some difficulty.

Xenomorphs swarmed the attackers, biting and cutting and slicing with their deadly jaws, claws, and tails.

Golden blood painted the walls, but so did the green acid. The armor resisted their blood as they ravaged the alien ranks once they spotted Deneve.

"We're routing them…" She thought as their numbers decreased.

Until she saw them. Several dozen more arrived, joining the fight.

"Goddamn it! We're outnumbered!" Phoeba roared as she cut through the dogs with her wristblades.

"Narissa! Organize your soldiers! They'll be more effective this way!" Mat yelled at the Predalien.

She nodded with some hesitation, and roared out her orders.

"It won't be enough…we need more." Deneve thought, even as one of the monsters attacked her and pinned her against the wall.

"You want me, huh? Want what's inside me? You can't have it." She whispered to the beast, and swiftly broke its neck with a simple twist.

"We need reinforcements!" Marc roared as he began to be pushed back.

What would they do now? These were just hunting dogs. Who knows how many Elijah commands?

What chance do they stand against this enemy?


	18. Xenomorphs, Seekers, and C4

Just as the Seekers appeared to be overwhelming the aliens and Mat's group, a sudden "ping" was heard.

More precisely, a small metal object was tossed into the middle of the hound-like Seekers.

And even more precisely, it was a grenade.

One, unsurprisingly, that went off.

Several Seekers went flying in all directions, golden blood painting the ground and the walls. Those that remained suddenly keeled over, a small spear between their eyes.

As the dumbstruck defenders just stood there, gazing at the carnage that only took place seconds ago.

"Oi, mate, you sure it's them explorers?" They heard a quiet voice from the other side of the room, on a railing.

Three small red tips pointed out.

"Hey! You three! Show yourselves!" Mat yelled.

After some hesitation, the three shapes jumped out.

They were small, the size of a fire hydrant. They had white beards, red pointy hats that stood up quite a height, blue coats and brown pants, and small brown shoes. Aside from that, one had two belts hanging from his shoulders in an X-shaped fashion that held several grenades, another had spears strapped to his back, and the leader had a pack of C-4 strapped to his back, with a miniature sword strapped to his waist.

"Garden gnomes?" Deneve spoke slowly after the initial dumbfounded stares subsided.

"Aye, lass, that's what they be calling us on that ball of polluted mud they claim is a planet!" The leader snapped back.

"Who are you, exactly?" Marc grunted as he kicked a Seeker's corpse.

"We are the Gnomites!" He announced in the grand fashion in which one is expected to have heard that word.

"…What?" Phoeba asked after a minute of silence.

"_Much agreed. I've never heard of a Gnomite._" Narissa was equally confused.

The small alien sighed.

"You can call me Cabagge, and I am Admiral of the Garden. The one with the spears is Careit, declared Guardian of the Flower Patch. Our grenadier is Towmayto, Captain of the Apple Brigade." He introduced himself numbly while his companions shook their heads.

"Where did you come from?" Deneve asked.

"From everywhere, I say! Earth, Mars, Mcdonalds! Even Saturn…occasionally." He rose his arms in another grand gesture as he spoke.

"I…see." Mat sighed.

"Why did you come here?" Deneve requested patiently.

"We heard through a heavily encrypted Unyun™…encrypted message thing that gardens were being mistreated, soil not being re-filled, flowers not watered, no POTS! NO POTS!" He nearly exploded in anger.

"So Elijah must have tricked them, too." Mat whispered to Phoeba.

"So we've been spending the last…ten minutes BLOWING SHIT UP! We found the armory as soon as we landed, and chuckles over there blew up our ship with C-4." Cabagge relented.

"Would you be willing to help us? I'm pretty sure Elijah mistreats plants, too." He asked convincingly.

"Oi, mate, as long as you got some nectar on ya, we'll help." Careit responded pleasantly as he jumped up and down.

"Nectar…? He must mean that he wants those drinks we picked up on the way here." Mat thought to himself, and handed the bottles of golden liquid to the trio of garden gnomes.

"…_Fine. We'll help you as well. But I want you to kill every last Drakon on this ship. EVERY LAST ONE._" Narissa told Mat, and sounded dead serious.

"That's the plan."He replied dryly.

"So that's the Xenomorphs…and a trio of gnomes who figured out how to use explosive ordinance. We're off to a great start." Narissa rolled her eyes as she saw the three aliens stumble around drunkenly, having already drank their shares of nectar.

"Now what?" Deneve sheathed her twin swords finally, and leaned against the wall.

"Now we join you." She nearly fell over in surprise as a hard voice spoke.

In the doorway, two shadows stood.

They were covered in dried golden blood, and appeared to have run for several days. Their armor was odd, nothing like anyone had seen.

"Who are you?" Mat managed to speak.

"Someone who wants Elijah dead just as much as you do." She responded.


	19. Let's Go See The Blue Apes

The group walked into the large room, which was brimming with electronics untouched by the Xenomorphs.

"Nifty place, mate." Cabagge approved, and hopped into a chair.

"What did you do with those two?" Marc asked as he examined the monitors.

"Sent them to the medical bay. Figured they might be injured." Deneve replied absentmindedly.

"Narissa is giving us this room as a base. This table here is actually a monitor that can map the entire ship out." Mat began as he walked in the room briskly.

"But we need to know who helped us back there. The Gnomites didn't show until after the grenades went off." Phoeba interrupted.

"We've got more important priorities. We need to visit the Mojin next. Better they're on our side than Elijah's." Mat argued.

"Mate, we're with the hunter chick on this one." Cabagge announced bluntly.

"I think we should handle the Mojin." Marc put in his opinion.

"Whoa, mate. I ain't voting on this. I need to stay behind, fix this broken computer." Towmayto protested.

"That narrows it down to your vote, then. What should we do, Deneve?" Mat sighed, and the rest looked at her expectantly.

She sighed irritably.

"The Mojin are more important. If this mystery savior is truly helping us, he or she will reveal themselves to us in due time. If not, they'll meet the end of my blade as our other enemies have done, should they prove themselves not our allies." She decided quietly.

"We'll go to to the Mojin." She finally spoke.

"Then we'd better get a move on. This map should get us there." Mat sighed.

"You three stay behind to fix this place up. Just us four." Marc told the three Gnomites, who nodded in assent.

"To the blue apes, then." Phoeba laughed.


	20. Camp : Deneve and Marc

_**It's me again, and I'd like to warn my current readers.**_

_**I believe that we should be able to write what our imagination allows us, and I do not like the fact that the people running this site are doing what they are doing.**_

_**For reasons I don't really fucking know, I've kept the kid gloves on.**_

_**From now on, this is the real shit.**_

_**Everything is going to be extremely graphic and violent.**_

_**And when I say graphic and violent, I mean I will literally describe someone getting ripped to shreds (if the story comes to that).**_

_**Thank you for understanding, and have fun reading my new chapter(s?).**_

"We'll set up our camp here." Mat announced as they reached a clearing.

It was a large room, still covered in the Xenomorph cocooning.

Marc nodded and produced two tents from his backpack (Narissa had insisted he take it).

It only took a few minutes to set up the tents and start a makeshift fire on the paper lying around. Deneve even managed to seal the doors into the room for protection.

"Well, me and Marc should get to bed…" Mat stretched.

"Actually, him and I…we have something to discuss in private." Deneve interrupted suddenly, and he shrugged in confused agreement.

"Just you and me, handsome." Phoeba laughed as she went inside her tent.

Marc had already gone inside his tent.

Deneve smiled nervously, and suddenly caught herself.

Why was she like this?

"Only one way to figure this fucking charade out once and for all…" She thought quietly as she slipped out of her uniform.

She only wore a simply white bra and underwear when she quietly stepped into the tent, closing the zipper quietly.

They were large, capable of holding five people each, yet lightweight.

She quietly set her swords down in the corner and located Marc as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Marc." She spoke quietly.

"Deneve?" He woke with a start.

She slowly turned on a small lamp she had brought, lighting the tent with a dim glow.

"We need to talk about…what happened." She started.

"Oh…that…listen…I'm sorry. I had no control over myself." He began, but she put a finger on his lips.

"I know you are. I…I've been fighting my own feelings for a long time now. I…I think I love you." She blurted, and caught herself too late.

He was taken aback.

"I-I…find myself wanting you. No matter how much I hate you for raping me…I find myself falling in love with you." She continued, tears coming to her eyes.

Her silver eyes glistened with tears.

"I…I think I have feelings for you, too." Marc managed to reply.

"I want you, too. I don't know much about love, but I think I am in love with you." He managed to finish.

He was taken off guard when she kissed him, pressing her body against his.

He wore a simple grey pair of sweatpants.

He found himself kissing back, holding her hands.

He felt her slipping his sweatpants off slowly, and press her warm, thin body against his strong and muscular body.

She did not resist as he took her nightclothes off, leaving her naked and pressing against him.

Finally he pushed her against the ground and straddled her.

"Do it!" She moaned, and kissed him again.

He thrusted his erect cock into her slit, causing her to let out a shriek of pleasure.

For several minutes he thrusted, causing her more and more of the pleasure she desired from him.

With every thrust her soft yet firm breasts jerked with her.

This made him curious.

Something he hadn't thought of before.

No males of any species that he had met thus far had those. Only the women. He had found a holotape that showed a mother and her child. The baby was sucking from her nipples, gaining nourishment from her milk.

But what did women without children do with them? Having studied some of the books about human behavior, he had thought them at first to be a tool to attract males. But it seemed to be so much more.

Now wasn't the time. He would ask her afterwards.

He continued thrusting, and finally let out a groan of pleasure.

Hers was more of a cry of pure ecstasy. Her final cries were conjoined with her writhing in sheer joy. Her climax must be so much more exhilarating. She continued to cry for a while, and he felt her release some of her liquid as well.

He was confused.

He thought the males of a species simply put their sperm into the females, and nothing more.

Perhaps…this is a trade. He gives her the seed necessary to make children, and she gives him the corporeal form of her pleasure and gratitude.

He quickly slid his stick and wet cock from her and licked her slit, which still dripped this liquid.

It tasted sugary. She squirmed even more as he licked again and again, giving him more and more of her juices.

She finally stopped a few minutes later and allowed herself to relax.

She looked exhausted from the effort.

"That was…so much better than last time." She smiled at him finally.

He carefully picked her up and settled her in his arms.

"You are tired…why is that?" He asked slowly.

She looked at him for a moment, and realized he was genuinely curious.

"Oh, well…uh…umm…" She stuttered, blushing even after what they had just done.

"I…have a couple of questions to ask." He began.

She looked genuinely nervous, bright red.

"Wow…heh…I never…thought you'd…ask about…sex." She laughed nervously.

"Sex? What is sex?" He asked curiously.

"…What we just did. Mating's another…word for it. The reason I'm so tired is…well…you see, sex for a girl is different than it is for a guy." She responded finally.

"How so?" He wanted to know.

"It's a little more…vivid for us. You're just…using your…to transfer the sperm. We're much more sensitive inside. Having something like that put into you is…again, vivid. Girls like me…we feel it so much more. Just…touching me there is enough sometimes to make me cry." She explained.

"I see…so it is more exhausting because you feel it so much more?" He nodded.

"Yes…exactly." She sighed in relief.

"I also wanted to know about…those." He gently cupped her breasts, and she squirmed.

"Ahh! I…sorry. Not used…to having people touch them." She explained nervously.

"Sorry. I was…just wondering what you use them for. You have no children to feed. So what use are they to you?" He apologized and continued.

"Well, uh…wow…umm…other than…to be honest…aside from feeding children…men just like them. Don't exactly know how to explain it." She softly smiled.

"Men…like them? They feel attracted to them?" He was lost.

"It's a sensitive place…it is…difficult to describe how good it feels to stimulate. It's like my…you know. Just a little less sensitive." Deneve finished.

"I…see." He slowly brushed his hands across the soft skin of her chest, and he heard her moan.

"I wasn't kidding." She laughed tensely.

He realized she was extremely tense, definitely unrelaxed compared to what she felt like a few minutes ago.

"I think I know why I was suddenly not pregnant. My…nature isn't exactly meant for having children. I'm not entirely sure I can have children." She changed the subject.

"I know. I noticed it in the surgery lab." Marc sighed, caressing her body with his hands.

"…I…I'm tired." She suddenly said dismissively.

"Rest, then…fall asleep…" Marc whispered, and after a minute or two he felt her breathing slow down. He continued to caress her naked body, which was still pressed against his.

"Deneve…I love you." He whispered one last time before drifting off to sleep as well.


	21. Camp : Mat and Phoeba

Mat lit the lamp that he had brought into his tent.

He slipped out of his clothes and climbed into his bedroll.

"Well, can't say you don't have a big one." He instantly sat up as he heard her.

Phoeba was leaning against the tent wall.

"Were you watching me while I was…?" He asked angrily.

"No need to get defensive, Mat. I'll even stretch for the compliment, it's a damn big one compared to others I've seen." She wore her mask, but he could tell she was smirking behind it.

"Funny. Just get some rest. We've got a long way to go tomorrow." Mat replied dryly.

She stripped off her armor and the fishnets as well, but left her mask on. Mat cringed as he realized she was naked as well.

"You couldn't wear any clothes?" He sighed irritably.

"What, you like what you see?" She quipped irritably as well.

As she turned her back to remove her gauntlets, he found himself checking her out.

Her skin was a light grey with splotches of tan, with several black tiger stripe-like designs on her body. Her dreadlock-like hair flowed neatly behind her, a little longer than a male's.

He also noticed from before that she lacked nipples. She had breasts, but no nipples.

He slapped himself mentally.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's a fucking alien and a monster." He swore to himself in his mind.

She turned around, and instead of going to her bedroll, she approached his and opened it wide.

He let out a surprised string of protest, but the bag opened and revealed his naked body as well.

"Look, Mat…I like you. And so we're going to have sex. And we're going to see who's stronger. Whoever wins, wins." She began darkly.

"Are we having sex or are you raping me?" Mat joked.

She let out a laugh, a real one to her which sounded hiss-like and metallic.

"I can't say. Let's make a deal. If I win, I get to lead next time. If you win, you and I are together. And when I say next time…I mean we'll start the moment we're done. I'm prepared to do it all night. I know you aren't." She whispered.

"Okay, okay…so when are we—?" Mat began and let out a cry of surprise as she tackled him.

He resisted against her incredible strength when he felt her pushing against his hips.

She was holding him down by the shoulders, and he couldn't budge at all.

"Come on! Is that all you have!" She let out a laugh of disbelief, her voice tinged with inhuman moans.

He took the moment in which she was most unexpectant.

He managed to flip her over and wrestle against her, pushing his hips into hers.

Her laughs subsided and turned into growl-like moans.

He felt her struggling, and barely kept her down.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" He couldn't resist groaning.

He gasped as he was thrown back against the tent, and felt her leap at him.

They wrestled for several minutes, pushing against each other.

She fought him for control ferociously, trying to pin him down.

He fought just as fiercely, slowly pushing her back.

Finally they both had no more energy, and Mat was the victor. He straddled her and pushed his hips against hers.

He moved his hands to remove her mask, but she stopped him.

"Trust me…it'll ruin the moment." She whispered between her growls of ecstasy.

He ignored her protest and removed her mask.

After looking at her real face for several minutes, he finally kissed her.

They started having sex even more energetically, and were much more mobile.

Finally it ended when he let out a loud groan, and let his seed spray into her slit.

Finally she let out a roar, one of pure ecstasy as she reached her climax.

Phoeba fell back, breathing hard.

She was definitely not used to being the one pleasured.

"Something tells me you're not used to losing." He laughed, breathing hard as well.

"Back home, we're stronger than the males. A daily contest of strength and endurance. Mating for us is different than sex for your kind. It's less private, for one thing, and much more mandatory. We are supposed to produce children far more than humans. And if one isn't strong enough, the mother is killed as well to preserve a pure and strong bloodline." She explained, and put her mask on.

"How many children do you have?" He asked.

"None. I have yet to choose a mate. But I suppose now I have." She answered slowly.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Mat asked with a smile.

"Yes…many times. But you're the first human." She sighed.

Mat knew they valued strength and endurance just from what she said. Which means she would further approve if he showed just what her kind expected from themselves.

He slowly and casually moved to lie next to her, and turned her over before straddling her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked irritably.

"Who said I was done?" He answered with a grin.

She let out an exasperated groan until she let out a roar of sudden surprise.

"What the hell?" She let out a string of curse words as he pushed his hips against her rear.

"Guess you guys don't do it back there. It's just another way to have sex." He explained quickly as she turned to look at him fiercely.

"I don't see how that's even a—AHH!" She began, and let out a shriek of pain.

He slowly and gently thrusted, knowing that she wasn't used to being penetrated there.

Her groans of pain subsided into growls of pleasure.

He thrusted for a few minutes, riding her gently.

Finally he came inside her, spraying into her.

She let out a roar similar to the last time she reached her climax.

He fell back, breathing hard.

She was gasping for air, rigid and tense.

"Goddamn it…that was fucking awesome." She managed to wheeze.

"Yeah, it's…it's really something." Mat laughed.

"Well, since you think you can go the extra mile, I might as well, too." She suddenly coughed.

She rolled over and straddled him, removing her mask as she did so.

Instead of kissing him, she crawled backwards, and Mat let out a yelp of surprise.

"Whoa! AH!" He coughed.

She pressed her face between his legs.

"Certainly didn't think they gave blowjobs…" Mat thought helplessly as she had her way with him.

For some reason, she was pleasuring him immensely. He didn't even know WHAT she was doing down there, but it felt very good.

With a final groan and a laugh, he let his seed out. For the third time.

Phoeba eagerly tasted his cum, drinking it as it came out of his cock.

At last, they were both too tired to do anything anymore.

"Not bad…for a…human…halfbreed…" She breathed very hard.

"Not bad for an alien who said she was going to have fun whether I liked it or not." Mat joked playfully.

They simply sat there, stretched out on the floor and sweating.

"By the way…I know you were checking me out." Phoeba whispered knowingly as she slipped her mask back on.

"Oh, yeah…ha ha…couldn't help myself." Mat smiled apologetically.

"By the way, you can touch them. They aren't much different than a human woman's." She finally responded.

"Huh?" Mat looked at her curiously, and she stretched out with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, c'mon. You didn't touch them once when we had sex. You were especially interested in them earlier." She continued, and gestured to her breasts.

"…I didn't?" He thought. That was odd.

"For the love of…" She sighed and took his hands, cupping them around her breasts.

"Whoa! I, uh…was just kind of curious as to why your kind doesn't have nipples." He explained with a red face, trying to take his concentration off of the soft flesh.

"We don't give milk. Our offspring don't need it. We're strong enough to survive without it." Phoeba explained, finally understanding.

"So what are they for?" Mat asked curiously.

"Attraction. Even Yautja like their women…what is that word…sexy." She continued uncertainly.

"Ah…they certainly feel…soft." He complimented blindly, and she gave him the weirdest look.

"Look, if you're going to be weird about it, you can _pretend_ to suck from them all night. I really don't give a fuck. I'm going to sleep." She finished dismissively and irritably before leaning back and falling asleep.

"Okay…she's certainly defensive. Wonder why?" He thought to himself. Maybe there was something about them that made her ashamed or embarrassed.

Either way, he was fucking tired, too.

He gently edged in and held her in his arms (with some difficulty, as she was nearly as tall as he was) before drifting off.

He didn't feel it, but her arm moved slowly and quietly to his waist. She pressed him against her gently, and stroked his side slowly and gently, watching him sleep.

"…I suppose I do love him after all. No fucking point in trying to get around it." She thought drowsily before actually drifting off to sleep this time.


	22. Camp : The Morning

Deneve woke, and briefly tried to remember what happened last night, before blushing.

She realized that both her and Marc were still naked and encompassing each other.

Edging gently as not to wake him, she slowly stood up.

She slipped on a clean bra and underwear and walked over to her swords.

For several minutes she simply practiced, twirling the heavy white claymores in her hands as if they were feathers. Whenever she needed to think, she always did this.

"What will come of this? What will Mat and Phoeba think?" She thought, increasingly losing her concentration.

It took her a moment to realize she had let go of one of her swords, which clattered against the hard steel floor.

"Didn't sleep?" She heard Marc ask.

He was in his sweatpants again, and was looking at her with a worried glance.

"…I rarely do. But…this time it was about last night." She answered, and tossed her other sword away.

"…What about it?" Marc pressed gently.

"…Why I wanted it. Why I liked it. Why I want to do it again." She sighed tiredly.

"Was it because of what I did?" He asked slowly.

"No…I…don't think so. I…was…why are you laughing?" Deneve demanded angrily.

"No matter what you think is wrong with you, nothing is wrong with you. I know you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I would be happy to spend the rest of my days with you." He explained with a smile.

She was taken aback. It was odd that he was so serious at times, then he was clueless, and then…so romantic yet serious.

"Not to mention, you look cute with your hair all mussed up." He added, and she playfully slapped him.

And then weird.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. She kissed him gently before pushing him back and straddling him. In their energetic lust, her bra was undone and thrown away.

"Hey, guys, you up?" They both froze as they heard Mat.

He opened the zipper and entered the tent. The moment he saw her on him, he froze just as solid.

"…Wow. It looks…like we're not the only ones." He stuttered nervously.

Deneve stood with a bright red blush on her face, covering her chest with her hands (a little too late).

"What do you mea—oh." She saw that his bed clothes were slightly worn and his hair was messed up like hers.

"You and Phoeba?" Marc asked, and stood as well.

He looked completely calm, and Deneve was nervous and red.

"Yeah." He nodded hesitantly.

"Uh…Marc…could you…help me find my…?" Deneve asked quietly, he understood. So did Mat.

"Oh, yeah! So sorry…didn't mean to walk in on you. I just wanted to tell you that I found a small hallway. Leads to some luxury quarters. A hot bath and plenty of supplies." He stammered, and left.

"Thanks." She laughed nervously, and waved.

"Here." Marc gave her the discarded article of clothing, which she slipped on.

"That was…embarrassing. He walked in on us about to have sex." She whispered urgently.

"We're going to have a discussion about this. No secrets between us or this group will fall apart." Marc nodded, and handed a clean white uniform to her.

She kissed him and dressed in the uniform before leaving the tent quietly.

Marc dressed himself and left the tent as well.

Mat and Phoeba were seated at a table she had set up, eating breakfast.

"Heard about you and Deneve. Definitely something I didn't see coming." Phoeba nodded at him.

"Again…I'm sorry about walking in on you guys." Mat apologized.

"It's okay. Where is Deneve?" Marc smiled dismissively.

"Went to take a bath. Marc, she wanted you to join her." Phoeba responded.

"What?" Marc asked curiously.

"Marc, I saw the way she looked back at the tent, the way she was talking and acting. Trust me, she wants you." She repeated.

He nodded and went off that way.

"Perhaps you and I…we need to take a bath, too." Phoeba whispered into Mat's ears seductively.

He nodded in assent, and they both stood and walked off that way.

As they did, one of the doors they had sealed last night quietly opened.

"Where the hell are they?" Elijah demanded as several scouts burst through.

Several Drakon and Elijah entered the camp, and shot at the tents. They burst into flame, but nobody was in them.

"It appears they are not here." The scout reported.

He decapitated the one who spoke with a swing of his spear.

"FIND THEM!" He roared in frustration.

The camp was wrecked in their search, but it proved fruitless. Nobody noticed the near-collapsed passage that their targets had travelled through. And none of them even knew that the Drakon had gotten here.

"It appears our informant was wrong. Summon her when we get back to camp." Elijah told another scout, who nodded.

"You can run…but you can't hide forever." He smiled evilly before stalking off with his soldiers.


	23. Bath : Deneve and Marc

She quietly walked into the bathroom.

It was a first-class one, at that.

Must've belonged to the overseer of the sector.

Deneve pressed the switch, and waited as the bathtub began to fill with hot water. Steam enveloped the room as she switched it off.

She looked disappointingly at the door.

"Guess not…" She sighed.

She slipped off her robes and carefully got into the tub.

Deneve settled into the warm water and closed her eyes, smoothing her hair back.

Marc walked uncertainly through the short hallway, and finally reached the door.

He opened the door, and entered the bathroom.

"Marc?" She exclaimed.

"Sorry it took me a while. Couldn't find the damn room." He explained with a smile.

"Ah…well…come on in." She invited with a blush.

He stripped his clothes off and slid into the tub.

It was just large enough to fit two, and it was no surprise judging from the amount of lotion stored nearby, along with several melted old candles.

"Just, uh…careful…ow!" She yelped in pain as he struggled to get comfortable.

"What?" He asked.

"You kneed me in the chest!" She rubbed her breast.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, fuck it. Get over here." Deneve sighed, and switched with him, and carefully straddled him.

It was apparently made to accommodate this position, she noticed.

"So, uh…how do you feel?" He asked.

"Not…not like last time. I feel…actually pretty good. Oddly enough…I feel even more…lust." She answered slowly.

He couldn't resist smiling as he felt her ever so gently stroke his shaft.

"I dreamed of what happened. Replaying over and over…and enjoying it. I want to feel you inside me." She whispered slowly, and kissed him.

He slowly and wordlessly penetrated her, gently and very slowly thrusting in rhythm with her jerks.

Minutes passed, the only sound being the occasional groan from him or the moan from her.

Finally, Deneve let out a shriek of utter pleasure as she reached her climax. She came as well.

Marc was sad. He was unable to accept this gift while bathing with her. He would be careful to pleasure her further.

Finally, his time came as well. He groaned loudly, and cummed. His cock sprayed delicate white liquid deep inside her slit.

She jerked out of impulse, but finally fell back.

They were both so tired, they failed to notice the air had changed. Purple spores saturated the room.

"Something's…wrong…" Marc coughed, trying to breath. Deneve struggled to get up, but instead collapsed unconscious on the floor. Marc resisted a bit longer, and collapsed finally with his arms around her, hearing the flutter of wings as he drifted off.


	24. Bath : Mat and Phoeba

Mat entered the other bathroom, and turned on the bath.

Phoeba suddenly laughed quietly.

"What?" He asked.

She gestured to the other room. The sounds of moaning could be heard.

"Okay…" Mat closed the door, silencing the room.

Suddenly she pushed him against the wall.

"Time to have fun. Let's see if we can break the record of three." She whispered seductively.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Mat whispered back, and she stood back.

He watched as she slowly and purposefully stripped her armor off.

"C'mon, Mat. Your turn." She spoke playfully, and tossed the discarded armor to the side.

He quickly stripped down and threw his clothes to the side.

Phoeba made a gesture to come to her.

He came to her, and she kneeled down. Suddenly, she placed his erect cock between her breasts and pressed them together.

The feeling was amazing as she squeezed them against his length, almost as real as actually penetrating her.

Almost instantly he cummed, spraying his white seed across her chest and even splashing on her face. He groaned in ecstasy, and stood back.

She dipped her hand in the warm water of the tub nearby and squeezed his cock, and began stroking it. He groaned loudly as he felt her stroke his most sensitive spots, somehow knowing where they were.

It only took a few minutes to cum once again, and this time sprayed the white seed on her face.

He waited patiently while she washed off the sticky liquid in the tub and smiled as she got out.

"I've got to tell you something, Mat." She suddenly began.

"What?" He asked.

"Yautja don't exactly have children like humans do. Our sexual nature is a little different." She continued slowly.

"What are you trying to say?" He became serious.

"Part of the reason why we're having such…energetic sex is because when a female of my kind chooses a mate…our nature forces us to continue to have sex until we get pregnant…in order to have a new child." She finished.

"So what are you saying?" He didn't understand.

"I'm going to want to have sex with you…until I get pregnant. Its part of our life cycle. We have to." She sighed.

"So in other words…" He realized.

"We're going to have to have sex every chance we get until I'm pregnant, or I'll…deteriote. A female HAS to mate at least once every mating season, or their health will begin to fail. I'll get sick and eventually die." She finished for him.

"Define every chance." He narrowed his eyes.

"As in, every spare moment. Every chance." She sighed.

"So…" He didn't finish.

She suddenly rushed forward and began pushing her hips against his.

"I can't control my pheromones and my hormones sometimes." She apologized.

"It's okay. I'll do this for you." He nodded soothingly, and pushed back.

Another room had a small bed.

Perfect for their needs.

She spread herself out on the bed, her mask still on. He straddled her after a moment of thought.

He eagerly thrusted against her, satisfying her lust.

Her hands clawed against the old blankets, ripping the cloth into shreds.

Even when he came inside her, he continued thrusting. He knew she needed everything he could give to her.

They were too busy to notice the purple spores entering the room, mingling with the air as they entered the Yautja's and the human's systems.

It was too late to struggle, it came far too quickly, knocking both of them out as they realized something was wrong.


	25. Volcarona

Deneve woke finally.

She let out a gasp of surprise as she realized where she was.

She was stuck to the wall, her arms and legs cocooned in a web-like substance.

The walls were cocooned with a substance not unlike the Xenomorph hive's, but it was clearly burnt and clawed. She noticed what appeared to be honeycombs in the ceiling and on some of the walls. Some were as big as she was.

The others were stuck to walls nearby, and were awake.

"Guys!" She called urgently.

"Deneve!" She heard Marc respond.

She noticed that the floor wasn't a floor. It was a river of golden syrup-like liquid that slowly flowed several ways.

"_Ah, you're awake._" She heard an odd voice.

A creature appeared from one of the passageways.

It was a beautiful one at that.

It had a large body, that was reminiscent of a cocoon, and its head was small and black. It had two blue eyes that were striped like a bug's and two red horns lined the sides of its face. A coat of white fur decorated the upper part and four small arms were clearly visible nestled amongst it. Six beautiful wings allowed it to fly, each one looking like a red flower petal with black spots on the lower end.

"_My name is Volcarona. You're in…my home._" It was a she, Deneve noticed, as it introduced herself.

"How and why are we here?" Mat asked.

"_How? I discovered the beautiful young girl here in intercourse with that young man. You I found still mating with her. I must say that you're an interesting group. Many humans have I found, but never a group this…hormonal. I saved you, more or less. Those violent creatures with silver armor for skin were wrecking your camp while you gave in to your urges. Especially the one with the silver eyes and the scars. Elijah, I believe he is called._" She answered blithely, having a slight buzzing tone to her voice.

"So why are we here, and why are we tied up?" Deneve asked.

"_To understand that, you'd have to know more about my kind. I suppose a meal with you two wouldn't be any trouble. Let me…_" The webbing dissolved as she spoke, and Marc noticed she seemed to be released some sort of pheromone that destroyed their bindings.

"Did you manage to get our clothes?" Mat asked, concerned about decency.

"_Oh, I did. But I personally despise them. Nothing but markings of human arrogance. Mating is the purpose of life, and clothing contradicts that. After our dinner is concluded, I shall return them to you._" She explained, and began floating slowly to the north.

The four slowly walked on the thin walkways that allowed those without wings to travel. Deneve noticed that the walkways were riddled with marks that were reminiscent of insect feet.

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think mating is the purpose of life, you know." Mat spoke carefully.

"_Well, I suppose each to his own opinion. My role in this place defines my purpose. Not unlike the activities you engaged in when I found you four._" She responded lightly.

"What do you mean?" Marc asked.

"_You'll understand when I explain. There are services you will render in exchange for my assistance._" She answered dismissively as they finally entered a large room.

A table had been constructed out of their cocooning, and the walls were decorated with what appeared to be things from when the humans were in control of the space station.

Several chairs were at the table, except for a throne-like seat at the end.

"_My apologies if I seem arrogant. I find myself only comfortable sitting in those kinds of seats. Chairs are rather irritating to attempt to relax in._" She explained and seated herself in it. True to her words, since she had no legs and her arms were tiny and useless, the throne had been built to seat her comfortably.

The four looked at each other and shrugged before sitting in the chairs.

"_Ah, now we can get to business. But first, I'm sure you are quite hungry._" She spoke, and uttered a strange trilling sound. Several odd creatures appeared, ones that appeared to be a larval form of her species.

They were about the size of a large dog, and had the same base body as she did. The same fur and the same head, but six red spike-like petals protruded from the fur as well. They moved very quickly, despite having tiny legs and no arms.

"_Enjoy the meal, guests._" Deneve heard one of them speak in a male voice that was similar to Volcarona's. They somehow managed to place several dinner plates filled with food.

"_We found your food and drink, and realized we had plenty of the same thing that was well preserved enough to be eaten. Enjoy._" Volcarona explained quickly, and began eating her food. It was the same golden syrup that flowing through the halls.

"_Now to get to business finally. I'll give you the long version._" She began.

_When humans were in control of the space station, they began conducting biological experiments at the genetics level. They thought they could create a powerful bio-weapon not unlike the Xenomorphs._

_They bonded the DNA of moths, the DNA of several flowering plants, the DNA of insects that made honey, and the DNA of a Fireth (a large volcanic beast that had been discovered on another planet that was capable of manipulating fire)._

_And they created the Volcarona._

_We were capable of almost all they had dreamed of._

_The only problem was our reproductive systems._

_The two they had created, a male and a female, had mated. However, the egg remained unfertilized. It was discovered that it would need a specific reagent to impregnate the female._

_Eventually, it was discovered to be human sperm. When it was injected into the female's reproductive opening (I believe humans refer to it as a vagina), the egg was ready to be fertilized._

_The male successfully mated with the female, and she began producing eggs._

_The scientists were overjoyed to find their experiment had succeeded after so many failures and retrieved the egg for study._

_Unfortunately, they had not realized that once fertilized, the female would continue to produce thousands of eggs before it would need to be mated with again._

_They failed to notice the eggs that were hidden in the female's room._

_By the time someone noticed, over three thousand eggs had been laid and four hundred were about to hatch._

_The scientists were overwhelmed by the larva, creatures they called Larvestas._

_They were unprepared to deal with our ability to create and manipulate fires._

_We killed most and captured some._

_Those we captured we tried to eat, but we found that they tasted horrible._

_Eventually, several dozen squads of military personal were dispatched to put us down and get the labs back under their control._

_They were equipped with anti-fire gear and pressurized water guns._

_They killed hundreds of us, but we drove them back and managed to seal the doors, locking us in._

_We lasted for three months, starving without any knowledge of what we could eat._

_The corpses of the humans were too disgusting to even consider eating._

_Finally, it was discovered that the female Volcarona was capable of producing nourishment. If given further human sperm, she would use it to produce a golden syrup humans called honey._

_Finally we were saved._

_At first, production was slow._

_We relieved the first human prisoners of their testicles, but it produced little sperm and resulted in either the subject dying from blood loss or becoming useless._

_The second test was more efficient, but contamination was rampant._

_We used the captured females to "milk" the males, since we lacked hands to perform the actions necessary for males to eject the substance we required. Unfortunately, when the sperm was collected it was often contaminated due to human contact and it lowered the quality of the honey produced._

_Human population soared as a side effect, and we discovered that females conducting the collections were often impregnated due to the large amount of sperm they were exposed to._

_Not to mention we were wasting twenty percent of our honey to feed the males and five percent went to feeding the females._

_The third test was far more efficient._

_A device that the humans referred to as a cow-milking machine became very useful. Female humans were sent to the labs, as we had set aside some of us to research humans._

_If properly positioned, we were able to harvest three times as much sperm in half the time, and it was pure and uncontaminated. Production rates soared and reproduction rates in humans dropped to zero._

_The few remaining fresh corpses were harvested of their sperm and were found to be pure enough, further increasing production for several weeks._

_Human females were found to produce a strange liquid that was called milk. It appeared to serve the same purpose as our honey, and we studied further._

_The milk was just as nourishing as our honey to the recently born larva, and was actually far safer, as our honey was fatally poisonous to those without our developed systems and some larva didn't have them yet._

_So survival rates increased to 99%, the 1% being occasional sickness._

_Females were found to produce more when pregnant, so we diverted a small amount of sperm. Production rates increased dramatically._

_We were completely self-sufficient, able to survive without any contact to the outside area._

_So we were not aware when the humans were killed and the other aliens took over the Interceptor._

_Until we met several Xenomorphs that had travelled into the hive through the vents._

_They were at first hostile, but then curious. Their leader, a hybrid called Narissa, was eager to meet us. We met our guests cordially and discovered they were the victims of human experiments as well._

_We allowed them after many requests to try our honey. To our immediate surprise, they were unharmed by it._

_She was interested to know that we required sperm to survive, and struck a deal with us._

_They supplied us with their sperm, which was several hundred times more than our highest production rate ever, and we supplied them with honey and the human babies that were produced from the milk-producing section._

_Even the first time was incredibly profitable. She had only five males of her kind, and she had insisted we try their sperm._

_After knowing about their kind more, it was surprising to us that they had reproductive systems. It was clear that their eggs and facehuggers produced many warriors, but they still retained genitalia._

_She explained that they did mate, but in the direction of a new queen. According to her, once they had defeated their enemies, Narissa would become the Xenomorph Queen. That was shocking, especially to us._

_Mating was a daily part of life, with many of us mating with each other multiple times a day._

_It was considered a normal and natural thing, but some of them never mated in their entire lifespan._

_We made an interesting offer._

_Narissa herself believed that her fellows should be allowed the chance to mate._

_So, we offered to interbreed with them._

_Naturally, our sperm and eggs were incompatible with theirs, but we still mated. This allowed them to feel the excitement of mating without breaking their rules._

_In exchange, we requested Narissa not reveal anything about our existence to anybody. Only a few entrances into our hive exist, and all are well hidden and well protected._

_Until it was discovered that we were not incompatible entirely._

_In a move for peace, the current dominant male of our tribe mated with a female Xenomorph._

_She gave birth to a terrible creature, one that was eventually referred to as the Nidhogg._

_A terrible creature, it was dangerous and ravenous._

_We decided to move it quietly into the deepest and largest part of the station. Within weeks, it was an ocean of blood, with corpses everywhere._

_It was soon known to be a place where only those wishing to die went. Nobody even knew what lived there but Narissa and us._

_So life continued peacefully for us._

_Until the Drakon stumbled upon several Xenomorphs transporting several crates of their sperm to our hive._

_They executed the Xenomorphs, and stole the crates. However, they could not open them due to the security on the boxes, leaving them unknowing of what they had._

_We promptly launched an attack and killed several of them with no casualties before escaping with the crates._

_Elijah was furious to know he didn't know about us, and was determined to find us and find out who and what we were._

_We increased security protocols and started shifting routes. The sperm deliveries were being shipped through the large vents that the Drakon could not fit in._

_Everything continued peacefully until we captured a female Drakon._

_She was a scientist, and not nearly as violent as the rest of them._

_They were unaware of her disappearance._

_She called herself Lenan._

_Lenan being here marked another advancement._

_With her permission, we extracted an egg from her ovaries and a sample of her breast milk._

_As it turned out, Drakon milk was by far the purest and most nourishing, even surpassing ours in terms of purity._

_She agreed, in exchange for permission to live in the hive, to allow us to extract her milk._

_For three years she's lived with us now._

_Elijah still wishes to find us, and possibly exterminate us should we refuse to join him._

"_And that brings us to present day._" She finished, and continued eating.

"Can we meet Lenan?" Mat asked.

"_Of course. But that brings us to the service you must render._" She answered.

"And what is that?" Deneve asked, already having a sense of dread.

"_I must have some of your lovely breast milk. I had a liking for this girl since I saw her. Since the Yautja lacks mammary functions, she will provide another service, one that I will elaborate on later. You two gentlemen will provide me with your sperm._" She finished.

"You're going to milk me." Deneve asked in disbelief.

"_To put it bluntly, yes. Keep in mind, others who have not appreciated my hospitality have ended as a charred corpse._" She responded sternly.

"How many of you are there? You said that one Volcarona can lay thousands of eggs with one fertilization. With the amount of Xenomorph and human sperm you're talking…" Marc interrupted suddenly.

"_My last count placed my brother and sister Volcaronas at three hundred thousand, and over thirty billion Larvestas. There are currently forty trillion eggs safely stored and being added to several stories down._" She answered, to their disbelief.

"T-that's impossible. Forty trillion eggs? How long does it take to hatch one, and how long does it take for the Larvestas to grow into adults?" Mat stuttered.

"_Depends. Naturally, even with the gigantic amount of honey we have, we can't feed trillions of Larvestas long. Most don't and won't hatch for years. Generally, without us stopping the natural process, it takes a week to hatch an egg. It takes twenty years for a Larvesta to complete the cocoon and a week to finish the metamorphosis into a Volcarona._" She answered.

"They outnumber everything on this ship by far. They could destroy the Drakon singlehandedly through sheer numbers." Phoeba muttered.

"Which bring me to an urgent question. We're assembling a force to destroy the Drakon once and for all. Elijah's going to take over the ship if we don't." Mat took his chance.

"_I see. I will discuss it with the others AFTER you complete your side of the deal. Follow my children over there. They'll lead you to your destination. Don't get lost, and don't mess with the honey._" She mused slowly.

"It's a deal." Marc nodded.

The group stood and walked towards the four Larvestas waiting.

"Considering the fact we're not squeamish about being naked around each other…things just get weirder and weirder." Mat whispered to Deneve.

"How do you think I feel? Considering the fact last time we were awake we were having sex with each other, it's a miracle we haven't died of embarrassment." She replied angrily.

"Looks like it's our stop." Marc interrupted and gestured to the Larvestas gesturing towards them.

"So it is. We'll meet up later." Deneve and Phoeba nodded as they left.

"My stop." Phoeba suddenly spoke, and pointed to another hallway. The Larvestas gestured in assent.

"Okay. See you." Deneve nodded and continued on her way.

"_Here it is._" One of them spoke and led her into the final chamber.

Deneve walked into the room.

It was small with a steel examination table with attached handcuffs, a counter filled with several containers of medicines and supplies, and a machine with two mechanical arms that had a pair of suction cups with tubes attached to them.

"Deneve, right?" She heard the familiar metallic tone of the Drakon.

Lenan stepped out.

Having never seen a female of their kind, she was taken off balance.

She was armored like the males, but she retained a female shape that was almost exactly like a human's.

Instead of wearing special gear like the soldiers she'd seen did, Lenan wore a simple dress. She wore a grey-dyed loincloth at her waist that appeared to be made of a much finer and softer version of the silk that made up the webbing of the hive, and she was also clad in two simple silk straps that created an "x" across her chest but didn't cover her breasts. She had wings that were slightly smaller and more defined than Elijah's, and the crest on her forehead was more eminent.

The skin that was visible was almost silver and scaled. The armor was naturally part of her and very strong yet light. Her breasts were large and like the rest of her skin, scaled like a lizard's.

"It is nice to finally meet you. The hive has been buzzing about the new arrivals." She greeted Deneve and extended her hand.

"Likewise." Deneve shook her clawed hands, which were covered in small pieces of armor with many chinks. Her fingers ended in razor-sharp claws, yet she was capable of using them without cutting anything.

"If you'll just sit here, I'll get this over with." She led her to the table and began setting things up.

"Is it painful?" Deneve asked as her arms and legs were handcuffed.

"No, but it feels weird. That's why we have to strap you down, or else you might break something." She explained, and reached for the arms of the machine.

She placed the suction cups at Deneve's breasts and prepared the machine.

"Again…this is going to feel very weird." Lenan warned her.

"How weird?" Deneve asked curiously.

"…Imagine someone tickling you between your legs. That kind of weird." She answered.

The machine turned on.

The oddest feeling came over her. It was this odd sucking feeling that was wearing away at her chest.

"It'll take a minute since you're not exactly pregnant." Lenan told her over the sounds of the machine.

She nodded in response, and began writhing in uncomfortable pain.

Minutes later the machine finally made an odd sound, and suddenly the tube connected to the suction cups started filling and pushing white frothing liquid towards the storage container attached to the machine.

She felt like screaming, but she didn't find the will to. She was unable to stop it, only able to struggle and flail about as she was milked.

Finally the machine shut off.

"There. I know it feels weird. Trust me…they do it a lot longer on me." Lenan uncuffed her and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"That…was…weird. I've never felt anything like that before." Deneve gasped for air, coughing as well.

"Come with me. Have to clean you up and all." Lenan gestured, and she managed to stand and follow.

She led her into a shower and turned it on.

"Got to make sure you aren't contaminated! Standard procedure!" Lenan yelled over the noise, and tossed her a washcloth.

"…" Deneve looked a little nervous.

"For Volcarona's sake! I'm a girl, too!" She sighed irritably and took the cloth. She began rubbing her breasts with it, and cleaned her body as well.

She shut the shower off and gave her a container.

"That's Herathimane. It eases the swelling from the machine." She explained, and Deneve opened it.

It was pink and the container was freezing.

At the Drakon's direction, she rubbed the creamy substance on her breasts. True to Lenan's word, it eased the pain.

"And my final gift. These should fit you." She gave Deneve a set of white silk clothes that was similar to hers.

She slipped them on.

It was a simple strap that wrapped around her neck and covered her breasts just barely. It exposed all of her back and was basically just a long strip of white silk that was tied to the front of the skirt and wrapped around her neck, and a short skirt with slits at each side.

"I imagine your lover will find that attractive." Deneve whirled around as Lenan said that.

"…Trust me. I know what it's like to be in a relationship and in love." Lenan smiled sadly, and showed her to the entrance.

"…Thank you, Lenan." Deneve finally spoke, and the Drakon kissed her cheek.

"A sign of trust where I come from." Lenan explained quickly and left.

Deneve sighed as a Larvesta came.

"_I will show you to your quarters. You will be sharing with Marc. This way._" He spoke slowly, and led her away.

"…I wonder…who she loved." Deneve thought to herself, giving one last look that way.


	26. Staying the Night

"Hey, Marc." He heard her voice, and turned.

He was dressed in his normal gear, ignoring the protests of the Larvestas.

"Hey…wow." He struggled to keep his composure for a moment.

"I know, a bit different than what I usually wear." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you're back." Mat and Phoeba appeared. Both wore their normal gear as well.

"_Ah, it is wonderful in reality! All of you have paid your debt to us. In exchange, we will allow you safe passage through our hive and directions to the Mojin pack you seek. We have decided to aid you in the upcoming battle against Elijah and the Drakon._" Volcarona appeared as well, and gestured to Mat.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"_But I must insist you stay the night. After all, the surgery is draining on the psyche._" She offered.

"Surgery? What surgery?" Phoeba asked suspiciously.

"_You didn't know? Each of you, except for Deneve and Marc, had a Xenomorph embryo growing in you. Right now you would be dead had we not extracted and disposed of them._" She explained.

"Damn it…forgot about the fact we were cocooned briefly." Mat swore.

"_We also received a gift for you. Narissa claimed she found this where you were cocooned. It appears to be a device of some kind for playing music._" Volcarona continued, and gestured to a case.

Mat's eyes became suddenly wide.

"My…my violin?" He asked.

"_I believe that is what it is called. If it is such a thing, I must make a request for you to come back after this is all over and play for us. We remember hearing music and enjoying it before the fall of the humans here. It would be delightful to hear it once more._" She requested hopefully.

"Of course." He nodded excitedly.

Phoeba noticed Marc and Deneve leaving.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

They turned around and looked at her meaningfully.

"We're tired, so we are going to bed early." Marc explained.

"I see. Have fun." Phoeba nodded with a knowing air.

As more and more of the Larvestas and Volcaronas began to arrive in the large hall, so did the general party.

"You know, Phoeba…I didn't expect to ally with a bunch of hybrids on the way there. Perhaps we do have a chance to win this after all." Mat kissed her mask and they sat down.

"Maybe we do. Then what?" She responded.

"Then maybe we can finally rest. Settle down." He sighed hopefully.

"Maybe." She nodded contentedly and pressed against him, putting her head on his shoulders.

"We're finally alone." Deneve whispered as Marc shut the door and locked it. The room they were give was partially covered in the webbing, but the rest was normal.

"So we are." He smiled.

"I think I know why I miscarried." She spoke as she walked to the end of the room.

"…?" He looked at her curiously.

"I asked Lenan after I paid the debt as to what was in the sector you…took advantage of me in." She began.

"And?" He turned fully around to looked at her.

"An antibiotic gas called Nilsine was being developed there. It was designed for abortions. It escaped during the purge in which the Drakon killed the humans there. I must've breathed it." Deneve explained, and spread herself out on the bed with a blissful sigh.

"I see…that makes sense." He mused, pacing towards the bed.

"So that is a little concerning. There's a chance if we continue to have sex, I might get pregnant." She sighed.

"What is your opinion?" He finally asked.

"I think…I'd be willing to do it, if you were. After we destroy Elijah, we could start a proper family. I don't know." She answered quietly.

"…I want to, then. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you." He spoke simply.

Deneve smiled as he said that.

"…I…thank you, Marc." She sighed contentedly, and as she finished she slipped her dress off and tossed it away.

"If you're sure, Deneve. I don't want to hurt you." He spoke.

She leaned up and whispered two words in his ear.

_I am._

He finally smiled as well.

Marc quickly stripped his gear off as Deneve got off the bed.

He pushed her against the wall gently, and their eyes locked together.

He lifted her by her legs and held her against the wall as he pushed his hips against her gently.

She moaned loudly as he did so, and continued to get louder and more frequent as he thrusted faster and deeper.

She let out a loud yell as he groaned, spraying his seed into her.

With a loud cry of ecstasy, Deneve lifted her legs and put them on Marc's shoulders, urging him to keep going with her cries.

He continued thrusting, and she finally screamed.

Her final cries encouraged him to keep going until she pushed him away.

She fell backwards on the bed, her glistening slit dripping her own cum.

He slowly walked to her, and put his face between her legs.

She began crying in ecstasy again, begging for him to continue as he licked her smooth slit.

With every wave of pure pleasure, she cummed more into his mouth.

With a final cry, she threw her head back and let out a scream of blind instinctual climax.

She had no more to give.

He slowly and gently lifted her off the bed and onto a couch nearby. Her breathing was still uneven and she occasionally moaned.

Marc hastily changed the sticky sheets out and carried her to it.

He slipped under the covers with her and sighed as the light turned off.

He carefully held her in his arms, caressing her gently.

He felt her take his hand and put it between her legs gently.

Understanding immediately, he slowly and gently rubbed her slit.

He felt her body get much warmer and relaxed as he did so, and after a while her breathing became even.

And so did his.


	27. Morning

"Morning, sleepyhead." He woke to Deneve's soft voice.

She was still naked and her very short hair was mussed.

"Hey, Deneve." He whispered to her. She was under the covers with him still and on the other side.

"I've got to say…three times in the last day. You'd think we were going soft or something." She giggled jokingly.

"I'd say. Who was the one who wanted me to touch her to sleep?" Marc joked back.

"Heh…I'd say we have a lot of stamina. Certainly you." She retorted playfully.

"I meant to ask, but I never got the chance. Where did you receive that scar?" Marc suddenly asked.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. The scar in question was a very noticeable one that stretched across the top of her chest.

"That…that was a…I don't want to talk about it." She sighed.

"Why?" Marc asked.

"Because…because…I don't know. I honestly don't. It's been there for as long as I can remember, and I don't recall being injured there." She finally answered.

"That's unusual. Most would remember getting something like that." Marc noted.

She smiled suddenly.

"Which reminds me, why are you over there?" He asked.

She smiled wider before slipped under the covers.

"Okay, where are you?" He sighed with a smile.

A moment later he found out where she was.

"_I wouldn't advise you meet with the Mojin with her. Their kind and the Yautja have been fierce enemies for generations._" Volcarona advised slowly.

"Thanks. What about the Arachna? What do you know about them?" Mat nodded, having gotten up early to discuss their plans with the hive queen.

Phoeba had pushed him harder than he thought he could take last night after the party ended. Rather than disturbing her, he let her sleep while he got up quietly.

"_Bleah. They were bio-weapons research, like us. The difference is that we were designed to terminate large forces of unprepared soldiers that did not have fire-protective gear. In scientific and militaristic terms, we were a failure. If the enemy had something to protect themselves from fire with, our effectiveness was completely nulled. They were designed…for other purposes. Not all were weapons research._" She noted disdainfully, but he noticed she was dodgy about the end.

"What is it?" He asked.

"_Let me say this. The director for the project was a man named Steven Urlen. He was determined to outperform reports of recent success developing us. His original intention was to bioengineer a giant spider that was capable of surviving in most environments that could be controlled, unlike us. Call it envy, but they were vastly more successful in the early stages. That has caused tensions between us. They are the only ones, aside from the Xenomorphs, to know of our existence. Tensions quickly reached the breaking point not long after the humans fell. Due to their biology, they found our dependence on sperm weak, and were determined to exterminate us to show their superiority. Our fire easily destroyed their initial attacks, and the entrance they came through was sealed. Without any way of gaining entrance, they quickly forgot about us. Self-righteous bitches._" She finally explained, although with a disgusted tone.

"Do you have a file on them I could see?" Mat nodded and asked carefully.

"_Yes. Check the lab computer for file #569. It contains all information we have._" She answered and gestured with some difficulty towards a computer.

He typed in the file number and waited.

"Here we are…" He thought and began reading.

_Steven Urlen was curious when he heard about the Volcarona project, and desired to see it. He was greatly disappointed with our constant need for sperm, and lost interest. Another idea formed in his mind, instead._

_Spiders, not moths, were the apex predators in habitats._

_He began working, using a modified wolf spider embryo as the experiment. More and more modifications were made to the DNA, enhancing the spider's speed, agility, strength, size, and sheer stamina to massive levels._

_He accidentally replaced DNA involving reproduction with human DNA, causing the disaster._

_It took a week for the spider to grow to full size, being the equivalent of a German Sheppard._

_It took entire cows to sate the monster's appetite, and eventually the unforeseen breeding complications arrived._

_During the Autumn months the subject became increasingly hostile and easily provoked. Several male staff members were killed when they were cleaning the cell, seemingly for no apparent reason._

_It seemed to become extremely interested when the only female scientist on the project, a Dr. Mary Duvall, entered the complex._

_Noticing this, Dr. Urlen sent her inside and alone, hoping to discover what the dilemma was._

_It shocked them to no end when the moment she was locked inside it forced itself upon her and raped her. By the time security got there with the proper equipment to knock the subject out, it had pumped three liters of semen into her._

_Within a week, she was declared pregnant._

_Within a month, her belly grew large to the point which is generally reserved for those who near giving birth._

_Only a week later in the cafeteria area Ms. Duvall's belly completely burst, and several dozen small unidentified creatures escaped through vents and other exits. Mary Duvall died instantly, her entire lower torso ripped open. It appears that the offspring had slowly been feeding on her organs, eating her from the inside out._

_None of the offspring were caught or seen again._

_Until two months later when two maintenance officers were ambushed._

_By this time, the original subject had died of unknown causes until it was discovered the case which held its sperm was directly connected to the heart. Mating killed it, in literality._

_The first was apparently dragged away, a twenty-three year old man._

_The second, a twenty-year old young woman, was attacked brutally. She later described them attempting to "get into her blouse"._

_Several squads of security officers were sent and eventually found the first officer's mutilated corpse._

_His on-helmet camera managed to record half-human, half-spider creatures brutally raping him and eventually killing him and eating him._

_All that were visible were female._

_Reports continued once every couple months in which a male would be kidnapped and the same result._

_One female was taken away. She was recovered by a squad of security detail who had heard her screams. She claimed that they had "played with her". Medical examinations showed that she had experienced multiple orgasms and such pleasure during her disappearance. A week later she was discovered in her bathroom, the vent ripped open and her intestines used as ropes to hang her from the ceiling._

_After three years if this, finally they attacked._

_All female creatures, with human torsos and the rest above. Lower, they had spider bodies. It was discovered later that they had two vaginas, side-by-side._

_It was obvious that the combination resulted in both reproductive places being added._

_It took weeks for security detail to beat them back, and almost won._

_When the humans fell, however, they were surrounded._

_Cocooned in webs not unlike the Volcarona's, albeit less shiny, less elastic, and not as fine, the males captured were mated with and the females simply were eaten alive._

_Their reproduction seems to consist of them giving live birth through their vaginal areas, giving birth to two or more offspring (no instance of one has occurred so far).They took over their section of the station, and have steadily increased their numbers since then by repeat breeding (using their captured prisoners to mate multiple times)._

_They encountered us not long after. Mocking our need for sperm, they attempted to attack us. We fought them off easily. They are fatally weak against fire._

_We sent their corpses back as a warning._

_Since then, they have chosen to forget about us and their defeat._

Another file caught Mat's attention. One about a certain "Xenomorph rogue".

It was in pieces, but he discovered that a rogue and feral Xenomorph hive also existed, led by an insane Predalien. They were apparently isolated but extremely dangerous.

"_That's classified, Mat. We haven't exactly narrowed down that fact, so it may not be even true._" Volcarona switched the monitor off suddenly, and Mat had no idea how.

"Sorry. It's just…how many species are actually living on this ship? We thought there were only a few, but who knows how many like yours could be hiding?" Mat sighed.

"_There is one way for you to know. The Xenopopulation center. It will give you the exact amount of species that were being developed and/or researched aboard the Interceptor, and there is a Lifescanner there. That will tell you what is aboard._" Volcarona suggested slowly.

"Thank you. Where is it?" He asked.

"_Deep in the Sea of Blood. It is where the Hybrid was disposed of…the result of our kind and the Xenomorph's breeding together. You will have to travel through it in order to get to the Xenopopulation lab. It is right in the middle of the Sea. It is also the exact midpoint of the space station. Which is what I need to request of you. A terminal there controls the triangulation system for the superlaser. You need to destroy it. Elijah is obsessed with activating it, and he cannot be allowed to fire even once._" She explained urgently.

"I see. We'll do it. The map says we need to pass through it anyway to reach Mojin territory the fastest." Mat nodded reluctantly.

"_Thank you. Once you have completed your task and have time…have Deneve talk to me. There is something she has to know about…never mind. Just come here when you have the chance._" Volcarona requested cryptically.

Mat decided not to ask. The Queen wasn't going to answer.

"Thank you. We should probably get going. Phoeba and the others are just getting ready." He nodded before leaving hastily.

"_Good luck, sera. Dark times are ahead. It will not be long before you find Elijah's shadow consuming all of us._" Volcarona whispered unheard.


	28. The Sea of Blood

"The Sea of Blood, huh? How fucking original." Phoeba quipped irritably.

"Either way, we need to get to the Xenopopulation center. Then to the Mojin Territory. Both trips will take an hour. And we've got the Hybrid to worry about." Mat continued.

"Then we go. We don't stop for anything. We get the information and get to the territory as soon as humanly (and alienly) possible." Deneve interpreted impatiently, and drew her claymores after throwing away her cloak, leaving her in a sleeveless black combat suit with black leggings and boots. The suit also wrapped around her neck as well.

She stretched her arms slowly as she lifted the heavy blades. All of them were still amazed that a human like her was able to lift two claymores that were almost as long as she was tall and heavy as Marc.

"Ready?" Mat nodded as he drew a pistol and pressed his hand against the control.

"Hell yes." Phoeba nodded, her wristblades extending.

As he clicked the control, the rusted door opened.

What lied beyond was horrifying.

Miles of open space, the end not even in sight. And knee deep was a literal sea of gore and blood. The few pillars that dotted the open landscape of the 200th floor of the Interceptor were painted with blood as well.

What were even more grotesque were the corpses. Hung upside down and mutilated, thousands of bodies dangled from the ceiling. They were wrapped in webbing that was similar to both the Volcarona's and the Xenomorph's. The wrapping was sloppy and poorly done, a simple few ropes of it tying their arms and legs and another tied to the pipes from which they hung.

"By the powers…" Even the quiet Marc was taken aback by this.

"Most of them are clones." Deneve muttered. Mat noticed it as well. Several of the corpses (the ones that were still recognizable, that is) were the same person, but with numbers branded on their shoulders or arms.

"Let's keep moving. No time to stand around vomiting." Phoeba pushed past them impatiently, and called them on.

They continued for almost forty minutes, quietly wading through the blood and listening for anything. Finally Deneve stopped them with a hand in the air.

"Wait. Look." She whispered urgently.

A few feet ahead, a curious scene was taking place.

What appeared to be a tree-like creature was desperately attempting to do something to a corpse that had fallen.

Her body was made of naturally molded wood (it seemed to still be alive) with the insides hollow. Her body was riddled with crevices and canyons that allowed one to see inside her. Those crevices were filled with green energy, almost living energy. The wood was fashioned in a female figure, with breasts and spiny branches sticking back from her head for hair. Inhuman features remained present. She had long claws instead of fingers, and only had three fingers with a thumb (making it four-fingered technically). She had two-toed feet, which were sharpened not unlike her claws.

As they watched her, what she was doing was made clear.

She had carefully slit open the dead woman's stomach and had planted a seed inside it before instantly healing the cut. A few moments later, the four were shocked to see a seedling sprout from her belly. It was naturally red, not from the blood, and had red leaves as well. The creature caressed the body gently, and petted the plant.

"Problem." Phoeba whispered. A loud thudding sound was heard. Footsteps.

The creature stood cautiously, raising its lethally sharp claws in defense.

A hulking beast lumbered in front of her.

It had a body not unlike Narissa's, but bloodstained white fur coated its entire torso. Four red-orange wings swayed from behind it. They looked just like petals, a trait which Volcarona shared. The head was dragon-like and the rest of the body was plated in black scales and bone not unlike the Drakon. It had muscled arms that clearly were more powerful than any of the three aliens that it was so alike with.

"What the fuck…?" Deneve muttered quietly.

It looked clearly angry at the creature and at the plant.

Before, however, the invader could attack, the monster opened its jaws and unleashed a gout of flame.

The creature burst into flame and moments later collapsed into the sea of blood. The plant and the corpse were both annihilated instantly.

But it wasn't done. After a brief moment of reaching into the crimson liquid, it grasped the plant creature's leg before throwing it against the ceiling and slamming it into the blood.

The sound of wood snapping echoed multiple times before the hybrid monster discarded her with a simple toss against the wall.

With a satisfied snarl, it lumbered off from where it came from, the rumbling sound slowly growing fainter and fainter.

They looked at each other for a minute and waded quickly to the broken and wounded creature.

"…_Nirn…crimson…root…failure…_" It was faintly moaning with an inhuman tone. Several parts of her body were broken, one of her legs was broken off completely, and even the green aura in her was dimming.

"It's a sentient plant-like creature. I've never heard of something like this." Mat studied it, as it was too delirious to care. Sticky green sap slowly dripped from its broken pieces.

"C'mon! The Xenopopulation Center isn't much farther! I can see it right now!" Deneve called.

"We can't leave this thing to die. Perhaps there is a medical storeroom in the center. Or at the very least a way to alleviate the pain so we can euthanize it." Marc cradled its head gently.

They both lifted it. Being made of wood, it was incredibly light. They slowly followed Phoeba and Deneve towards the Center.

Phoeba was the first to reach the blast door. It was large enough to fit several tanks through. After fiddling with the controls for several minutes she opened the door.

"Let's hurry!" Deneve suddenly yelled as they noticed the rumbling notice of footsteps returning.

They carried her inside just in time for Phoeba to seal the blast door as its shadow darkened the area.

"Any bigger lights?" Phoeba groaned as they were sealed in pitch blackness.

The only lights were Deneve's glowing silver eyes and the faint glow from the creature.

"…Where is it…that's not it…here we are!" Mat muttered to himself as he pulled the light switch. Bright lights turned on as if they'd only been used yesterday.

Marc pointed at a sign. It read _Medbay_. They nodded only once and carried it away.

A single terminal inhabited the circular room across the hangar as the remaining two explored.

As soon as Phoeba enter, the terminal lit up. A hologram of the entire ship flickered with red energy, mapping every inch of it.

"_Welcome to the Interceptor. What would you like to increment today?_" A young female voice patched through the terminal.

"A recording. I'd like to see how many alien species are aboard currently." Deneve spoke clearly and carefully.

"_Yes, ma'am. Calculating…calculating…_" The voice cheerily thanked her.

Moments later a single file opened in front of them, one that made them gasp.

_There are currently 8012 alien species aboard this ship, and the number is decreasing at the moment._

_The highest number has been identified with Project 3243, the Volcaronas project. Current population of Volcarona's: 32,432,942,343._

_The number is stagnant and is increasing only to match any losses._

_Lowest numbers are Project 4354, the Mojin Project. They are currently at 3,954,034._

_On May 34__th__, their numbers were rapidly decreasing due to a territorial conflict with Project 2342, the Arachne Project._

_However on June the 78__th__, Project 22 seemed to align itself with the rapidly dwindling species (their lowest numbers were calculated at 812) and population skyrocketed due to Project 22's general alignment with nature and fertility._

_The Arachne's were driven back and territory secured._

_Generally skirmishes take place at a calculated rate at once every 6.23 months._

_However, Cloned Human rates are increasing drastically. Project 0 has been relentlessly cloning them at a 900% rate higher than before. Most clones are killed within minutes of creation for food and sustenance. The rest are cattle and used for sexual pleasure._

"Enough. What is Project 22? Give me all the data on it." Deneve interrupted and ordered the interface.

"_Yes, ma'am. Project 22 files being recovered._" It spoke cheerfully.

_Project 22 is also known as the Spriggan or Nymph Project._

_They were discovered on a planet classified as Pandora. However, they were extinct aside from one remaining member of the species._

_It was completely unknown that the remaining member was the spore carrier, and due to carelessness on Security's part, over twenty growing sprouts were undiscovered._

_It was dubbed the Spriggan Matron due to its generally larger body, orange aura, and increased ability and strength in general._

_They were discovered too late, and twenty Spriggans were more than a match for the security. Due to the fact the Fire Squad was already trying to deal with the escape of Project 4354, they were helpless. Captured subjects encountered odd symptoms from being exposed to them._

_Female personnel exposed to the Spriggan Matron's direct aura were immediately impregnated, only to give birth five minutes later. Unfortunately that resulted in the deaths of most of them due to the pain and the re-impregnation that would occur moments later. The offspring were nursed by the Spriggans, who seemed to have a disdain for killing anything aside from that which threatened or attacked them. A week later after the rebellion's successful closure, the babies (which had grown to already ten-year olds) were returned to shocked personnel and the remaining female prisoner (only one remained, and unfortunately had to attend therapy for several years) was released as well._

_Requests to return the twenty-five male security officers and scientists captured were vehemently refused, and contact was promptly cut off._

_Later study discovered their fates._

_They stimulated exponential sperm growth which resulted in their testicles simply exploding in a shower of human semen. Those who survived went into shock moments later and died. Not one prisoner survived the process even once._

_Their bodies were buried in the soil that was dispersed around the lab._

_Only two weeks later, the entire B-34 Lab was a jungle-like area filled with plants that were similar to those on Pandora and those on Earth (the latter determined to be Professor Teriyaki's Bonsai Tree)._

_Spriggan numbers had increased exponentially and there was eventually no doubt as to the fact they were self-sufficient._

_Studies showed that they required some form of UV Light (sunlight?) to regenerate energy or to be exposed to their plants. For food they simply ingested nutrients from the soil they lived on. They also required massive amounts of water or a similar form of liquid nutrition. This almost resulted in their deaths when the water systems to the area were shut down._

_As they had not impregnated or killed the females yet, they simply took their breast milk (another side effect of being around them for any amount of time was for females to begin producing milk). Finally when the company gave up on regaining control they turned the water back on in exchange for the survivors._

_After the company lost control of the Interceptor, they began expanding and the jungle enveloped half of the 12__th__ level._

_Until Project O arrived. After a hostile exchange, a war broke out that ended in the complete demolishment of their forest home._

_Only an estimated twenty escaped out of the five thousand. Among them was five of the fifty Matrons. The rest that had not escaped were executed and burnt._

_They reached Mojin Territory just as they collapsed from exhaustion and lack of water and sustenance._

_At first, Chief Palok was intent on their demise until his mate became pregnant. As she was sterile, this came as a surprise. Once it was discovered that the Spriggans were responsible for this, they were welcomed with open arms. They had gained control over their ability of fertility so they would not impregnate or sperm-explode anyone nearby._

_The 60__th__ level was soon green and forest-like again. At the chief's request, they modeled their new home as to match the Mojin's old home in entirety._

_As of this report, which was updated twenty seconds ago, they are numbered at two thousand and continue to slowly grow._

"I see. I'm guessing Project O is the Drakon. What's Project 8012, just out of curiousity? What's the highest number that's been calculated?" Deneve asked on a whim.

"_Project 8012 is the Chimera Project…_" It began before Deneve shut the terminal off the moment she heard Chimera.

She ignored the quizzical look Phoeba gave her, and turned her head as Mat appeared.

"We set it in the medbay, but we have no idea how to treat its injuries." He explained, and they noticed he was covered in the glowing green sap.

"Computer, give me a medical diagnostic on how to treat a wounded Spriggan." Deneve finally spoke as she turned the terminal back on.

"_Of course. All information has been sent to Medbay in a Cherus Package. Code is 7997_" It answered cheerfully.

"Thanks. You heard her. Let's go." Deneve shut it off and the three started towards the medical room.

"According to the database here, this is called a Spriggan. It was genetically engineered through binding tree DNA to a human ovum." Deneve read from the file as the others tried to calm the dying creature.

"What about healing injuries?" Mat asked urgently.

"…Here! Immerse her in water and expose her to UV light." She answered quickly.

It took only moments to find the tray-like platform nearby, obviously built to do such things. Cold water filled to the brim as they shut the water off.

"Hard to believe the ship's life support systems still work after such a derelict state of existence, not to mention the warfare going on here." Marc noted quietly as they slowly settled the Spriggan into the cold water.

"This lamp might help." Phoeba interrupted, and switched the odd contraption on. A bright light lit over her broken body and it let out a relieved sigh. Already it appeared the broken branches that composed her arms and legs were being to heal and grow.

"What was that?" Mat suddenly broke in.

A clanging sound echoed through the hallways.

"Do you think it got in?" Deneve whispered as the lights flickered.

"Let's find out what's happening there." Mat spoke forcefully and took out his pistol before the four quietly crept down the hall.

"Nothing." Marc angrily announced as they searched the hangar.

"Not quite." They froze the moment that familiar voice rang out.

Elijah stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by two of his soldiers both wielding rifles glowing with golden energy.

"Elijah." Deneve gasped.

"It's been too long, Mat. Too long. Tell me, are you enjoying yourself on the Interceptor?" He cackled mockingly.

"Can't complain. How'd you find us?" He replied coldly.

"It's not too difficult. Have to say, for a bunch of people who're trying to avoid capture…it's not too hard to track you." He laughed.

"I'll handle him." Phoeba roared angrily, and with a swipe of her wrist-blades she launched herself towards him.

"Sorry, Yautja. Can't have you being so aggravating to my day." He smiled evilly, and just before she reached him he pulled out a pistol before firing three times. It glowed with the same energy the rifles did, and so did the shots.

Two hit her, one scorching her shoulder and the other her leg.

The smell of burning flesh was evident over the smell of blood from outside as she collapsed instantly.

He lazily walked over her, stepping on her wristblades and snapping them into pieces as he went.

"It's time. For too long I've indulged your little escapes and attempts to rally those who hate us." He spoke to Deneve slowly.

"Time for what?" She asked slowly.

He answered with a gesture. One of the soldiers produced a large tube from his bag. Inside was a gigantic facehugger, black and covered in spikes.

"You have a purpose, Deneve. And you performed admirably for a time…just as you were created for." He spoke absentmindedly.

"Created?" She asked suddenly.

He let out a roaring laugh, one that echoed through the entire Center.

"I suppose I ought to tell you." He guffawed.

"TELL ME!" She demanded angrily, her silver eyes piercing.

"You're a clone, Deneve. Not any different from the clones we feed on…aside from the fact you have our DNA as well." He explained gleefully.

She dropped to her knees the moment he finished.

"You were implanted with false memories, given your powers, and dumped in the hangar with the salvaged ship. What you think you arrived in doesn't even work." He laughed evilly as he paced around her.

"You're the only one who can carry the Crescent, Deneve. And you're going to serve your PURPOSE." He whispered, and took a whiff of her before gagging.

"Human scum. You're the counterbalance, you know. Humans created Mat and the Chimera to counter our overwhelming power. They were too late, and Mat was erased of his memories and thrown into space until coming here again twenty years later. Chimera over there is a complete failure! He doesn't the strength to kill a puppy." He continued loathingly.

Deneve didn't move, her huddled body still outstretched on the floor.

"The Yautja shouldn't have even arrived, but they did. So yet again, it is my job to fix everything." He finished before strolling over to Phoeba.

With a single hand he picked her up and threw her wounded body against the wall. She was too hurt to move.

He leisurely picked up one of the broken wrist-blades and walked to her, gripping her by the throat and holding her in the air.

"Time to die, bitch." He smiled before driving the shard into her belly. Luminescent light-green blood poured out, spilling all over the floor. Phoeba only made a few gurgling sounds as her mask came off and blood dripped from her mouth.

"Weak. Pathetic. Dead." He mocked the Yautja before dropping her corpse onto the floor.

"Open it." He ordered, and the soldier removed the seal and opened the canister where the creature squirmed.

"I called it the Crescenthugger, since I designed the project." He explained as he gripped the flailing creature before slowly and deliberately walking to Deneve.

"You bastard!" Marc roared angrily and launched himself towards Elijah.

One of the soldiers blasted him in the shoulder with their rifle, the sheer power of the shot sending him flying back into the wall.

Unable to do anything, Mat could only stand there as he picked her up by the throat. The Crescenthugger instantly latched onto her face, wrapping its enormous tail around her neck. She offered no resistance.

"Now, let's end this once and for all…what?" He dropped her and unholstered his pistol, pointing it at Mat. However, the sound of his own laughing interrupted him.

The soldiers gathered around the dying Yautja. Apparently she had not died quite yet.

"For the love of the Empress! Do I have to fucking do everything around here?" He angrily complained and broke through the crowd, landing a brutal kick to her side before picking her up by the throat.

"Just die!" He roared in her face. Unfazed she held up her arm.

Slightly stained by her blood, her armband was open. On a set of small screens, several red symbols glowed. They were rapidly changing with a set of beeps and the symbols were disappearing one by one.

"Now, let's end this once and for all…" Phoeba imitated Elijah's voice as she coughed up blood.

"You stupid…!" He swore one final time as the last symbol disappeared, his soldiers already fleeing.

The last thing he saw was her grin.


	29. Elijah's Report

…_As my vision cleared and I woke from unconsciousness…I knew true agony._

_The bitch had activated the bomb on her wristband. All Yautja have one to kamikaze themselves when the hunter/huntress has lost a battle and sustained a fatal wound._

_As I looked into her eyes, all sounds in the room had disappeared except one. Her laughing. My laughing. She spent her last moments imitating my laughter._

_All I could do was stare, just stare as everything went white._

_When I woke, everything burned._

_Including me._

_My entire body was in agony. Excruciating pain._

_Unfortunately Deneve failed to survive the explosion. It is clear that was the Yautja's intent._

_I pray you forgive me, Empress._

_Signed,_

_Drakon Chief-Commander Elijah_

My heart did not stir as I finished the letter. I was always a good liar.

Of course she survived. I was the one that created her, after all.

I was horribly scarred. Bandages cover my entire body. Every move I make is pure agony. But Phoeba was dead. She clearly did not know that our kind was strong enough to survive such an explosion.

It was disappointing that Mat and Marc somehow survived.

I saw them moving.

It took all of my strength to even crawl out of the pit that the bomb had created.

The guards I had stationed around the Center had found me and brought me back.

It would take weeks to recover from this injury.

But it would take much less for the Crescent to incubate.

And when that happened, no injury they have sustained so far will matter. Even death will be trivial to me.

"…More morphine." I murmured to the medic taking care of me as I lied in the hospital bed, bandaged from head to talon.

"Yes, sir." She nodded and increased the dosage.

"…Did they…recover…my…gun?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes sir. Although I am a bit confused as to why you insisted that we not clean off the blood from the Yautja." She responded affirmatively.

"Revenge. Do me…a favor…and patch me through…to the cloning…laboratories. I've got…some work for them…geh…heh..heh…hee…hahaaha…" I answered with a weak laugh before closing my eyes as the medicine coursed through my veins and made me drowsy.

"…" The medic reached to move the letter I was writing on a holo-form (it was basically a hologram used to write letters without needing a pen or paper).

With a harsh movement I grasped her arm, shocking her.

"…Do…me…a favor. Give…that to Liinec. The…Empress is expecting it." I whispered before releasing her arm and closing my eyes again.

She nodded shakily before picking up the letter and leaving the room.

Moments after she left, I opened my eyes again.

I carefully removed part of my bandages. When I had been brought in here, I was a burnt husk. Unrecognizable. But as I removed the linen wrappings, I smiled.

My arm was nearly healed already. The silver scales were already back and covering my arm and hand. The plate that protected my arm had yet to reform, but that wouldn't be long. It wouldn't be long before I had another chance at revenge. That thought was enough to placate my rage for now as I re-wrapped my arm and actually drifted off to sleep.


	30. Greenhaven

_**Okay, this is to the people who did not understand.**_

_**The story is not over. There is no way in HELL I would end something like that. I would rather shoot myself than write an ending that crappy.**_

_**Not to mention, I will mark the story as COMPLETE when it is finished. So try to notice that BEFORE flipping out and reviewing with pointless concerns?**_

_**Thanks for listening to my condescending rants. :D**_

Mat woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" He thought as he studied the room he was in.

Plants were all over the place. What used to be a doctor's checkup room was overgrown with moss and a small tree.

"_It awakens?_" He heard the familiar voice.

The "Spriggan" from that they had helped showed herself.

It was fully healed, but he knew her from the scar that the hybrid had left on her face, crisscrossing her left "eye". Even her aura was shining bright green.

"…What happened?" He asked quietly, rubbing his eyes sorely.

"_The other one, the one with the mask, detonated some form of contained fire. It destroyed the entire construct in which you brought me to._" She explained, and he noticed her voice was stronger, sounding almost like a harp.

"…Is Phoeba alive? Is there any chance?" He whispered hopefully, knowing it was not possible.

"_No. The contained fire consumed her, as with the silver one. But the silver one survived. Meri thesi._" She answered, but he didn't understand her last words.

"What?" He asked.

"_Meri thesi? Juia Biha. Yui aga pui nidesi._" She continued, looking at him with a quizzical stance (she didn't have a face technically, the wood that she was made of only shaped to a female form).

"I don't speak that language. I only speak human language. English." Mat tried to explain.

"_Ooman? Human? I do not understand maa hii. What is this English?_" She was confused.

"Me. My kind. People that look like me." He continued trying.

"_Ah. I see now. Humans. You._" She finally understood.

"Okay…now that we've got some ground…what's your name?" Mat asked with a friendly, albeit tired tone.

"_Name? You mean buio pilo? My kind have few names. Only those who lead the will of the green have names. I am referred to as Jai Mariq. It means in your language Flowering One._" She responded.

"Jai for short, then. Anyway, what about my other friends. Deneve and Marc?" Mat asked, finally getting somewhere.

"…_The silver eyed one is broken. It refuses to talk about anything. Refuses to eat. Refuses to live. The other is in panic. It clearly has not experienced this before. It is worried because the silver eyed one refuses to see it._" Jai answered hesitantly.

"…Can I see her?" He asked slowly.

"_Perhaps. It would be best to fix the broken one before meeting the Greenmother and the Chief._" Jai extended her hand. Although clawed, she seemed incredibly fluid and gentle.

He took the gesture and she led him out of the room.

What greeted him was a shock.

The Mojin. They had the size and appearance of Earth gorillas (he thought, since he had only seen them in pictures), but were pale blue in comparison. Not to mention they wore clothes and armor.

It was little more than roughly hewn metal plates that they had strapped to themselves and molded together.

Spriggans mingled with them, walking beside them in complete friendship…no. Family. That was the relationship he could tell they had.

The gigantic forest-like clearing was definitely an old hangar that had long been overgrown with trees and plants. Rusted old spaceships that were no longer working were evident, buried under trees and grass.

The old technology made him remember. They were too late.

The terminal that controlled the superlaser that Volcarona had warned him about. It had been disabled when they entered. When they came out and found Elijah, it was on and calibrated. Now there was no way to turn it off.

"_This way._" He heard Jai and cut off his thoughts to follow her.

Several Mojin stood guard at another lab door.

"_It is inside. When we tried to speak to it, it refused to respond in any way. Like I said. Broken._" Jai reminded him, and she clicked a button. The door slid open with a hissing sound.

"Could we talk alone for a moment?" He requested. Jai nodded willingly and shut him in alone with her.

It was very dark inside the room, the only light coming in from a half-dead lamp nearby.

"Deneve?" He called quietly.

Instantly he saw her silver eyes flicker. They were much dimmer than he remembered.

"…What is it?" She asked tiredly. Her voice sounded slow and basically broken.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked carefully.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized where she was. She had stripped her uniform off and was trying to sleep on the cold steel examination table without clothes.

"…No." She responded quietly.

"Come on. There is something clearly wrong with you." He pressed.

She sat up angrily.

"Aside from the fact I'm an experiment? I'm a tool? A mistake? Nothing more than a replica?" She spoke evenly and darkly.

"That's not what I—" He began, but she cut him off.

"…Just leave, Mat. Save the others. I'm not worth it." She interrupted with a submissive sigh as she lied back and turned her back on him.

"That's not true." He quietly spoke.

"Prove me wrong. You've seen what Elijah is like. He has a hold on me now. And he's going to use that power over me for all it's worth." She sighed.

"You've done more good than you'll ever do bad. You're not destined to be his slave, Deneve. You walk your own path, and don't let anyone tell you different. I may not know everything, but I know you are a force for good in this place. No matter who or what created you." He spoke boldly and truthfully, yet she didn't shift.

"I'm a tool. He used me. He's still using me." She sighed with a depressed tone to her voice. But he detected something else. The sound of her voice breaking. Almost crying.

"That doesn't matter. It never will matter. You can have your own future. All you have to do is step up and claim it." Mat continued, unwilling to give up.

Finally she sat up and looked at him directly. On instinct he shuddered.

"…It's your fault, Mat. He tracked your scent." Her voice wasn't breaking into tears as he thought. Her voice was breaking into a rage.

"What? How did he do that?" Mat looked at her in disbelief.

"…You left something back at the camp." Her voice was getting hostile.

"I still have my belongings, everything important from the wreckage. What could you possibly mean?" Mat retorted angrily.

"…Who said our camp? The dogs that Elijah sent to the Xenomorph Hive weren't there for us. They were there for your violin." She revealed.

"The attack was a cover for a pack to find the instrument and catch the scent. Using that Elijah tracked you." He was speechless as she finished.

"You come in here…you tell me it's going to be all right. What do you know?" She stood as she continued.

"Deneve…" He tried to talk.

"Because of you Phoeba is dead. Because of you Marc is injured. WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" She screamed in rage as she somehow rushed forward at an incredible speed, gripping his throat and slamming him against the door. Her entire body was revealed by the lamp's dim lighting. Half her body was completely scorched beyond recognition. Half her face was burnt as well, only her silver eyes giving any hint of this being a human woman. The flames had clearly gone deep when the explosion set off. Part of her jawbone was exposed on the left side of her face. Most of her left body, in fact, had taken most of the damage. Her left breast was unrecognizable as being more than a burnt side of flesh. Her leg was scathed a red and black color along with the rest of her wounds. Ironically enough, her extremely short hair hadn't been touched other than being singed black at the edges.

"De…ne…ve! I'm…sorry!" He choked. Every attempt he made was fruitless at fighting her strength.

"No you're not. Not yet." She whispered and gave him the hardest blow she could give on his cheek.

But the results were different.

Instead of feeling pain, he felt nothing.

Deneve's strength was more than enough to overpower even the strongest human weightlifter, equal to almost the strength of mythical Hercules. Yet her punch felt like being slapped by a penguin with flipper problems.

She clutched her fist in pain, letting him go.

"W-what the hell are you?" She looked at him in shock.

He had no way to answer that question as she stepped back.

"Get out." She simply stated angrily before walking back to the table and lying back down on it.

"I…Deneve…" He tried to speak, but he was just as unable to explain anything as before.

"GET OUT!" Her voice rose.

He had no other option. He clicked the intercom.

"Jai, open the door." He sighed.

Bright light shone in for a few moments as he stepped out and the door sealed shut once more, leaving the room in darkness once more.

"_Well? Is the silver-eyed one fixed?_" Jai asked expectantly.

"No. She doesn't…she doesn't want to be fixed." He responded dejectedly as he walked off back to his room looking depressed.

"_Tomorrow we will meet the Greenmother and the Chief. Get much rest, human. Echa mensi!_" She called before walking in a different direction herself.

He simply sat back down on the table and stared at the ceiling.

_Is it my fault?_

_Did I bring this upon us?_

_Am I responsible for Phoeba's death?_

_What am I going to do?_

_Does Marc know about her…?_

_Will Deneve recover?_

Those questions dominated his mind for the rest of the day.

And he could not find even a few moments of peaceful sleep through most of the night. When he did eventually doze off, those questions still were left unanswered.


	31. Temporary Discontinuation Notice

_**I'm sorry for the lack of recent updates, and am more sorry to inform you of my recent decision.**_

_**For those who have written longer stories like The Interceptor's survivors, you know that unless you have inspiration…you can't write for shit.**_

_**Lately, with the beginning of Clan Infamoux: Help Wanted by K Entertainment, and my devotion to continuing Abraham's story through The Rise to Dawn (my new story), I haven't had much time or inspiration to continue this story.**_

_**So, I am announcing a temporary but lengthy discontinuation from The Interceptor's Survivors.**_

_**I will continue it, but I wish to concentrate on my new stories.**_

_**For those who are still wanting to read stories about aliens that contain the same sort of material that this story has boasted for a while, I am launching a second alien-centered fanfic.**_

_**This time, it takes place on Earth (modern day) with a much wider range of plot.**_

_**It is a crossover (however it is not listed under crossover, due to the fact that crossover story categories only contain two bases) that currently involves Metal Gear Solid (don't be too excited; I'm only concerning four characters: The Beauty and the Beast Unit), Species (I've been meaning to start one about it; I mean, seriously…the whole damn thing's centered around sex), and later on the Alien and Predator stories.**_

_**It will be much more OC centric, and much more widespread.**_

_**I apologize to those who've been really looking forward to more updates, but I hope the inclusion of my new alien story alleviates the frustration a little bit.**_

_**For those who are interested, the story is called The Madness Within.**_

_**However, to help some of you retain a modicum of hope I will give you a slight hint: the update that will come in the future will be one in bulk ;)**_


	32. The Messenger

"…" No words were spoken. No sounds other than the clinking of the parts being put together.

She finally let out a sigh, lifting the sniper rifle she had just constructed to the rail, carefully placing it in such a fashion in which she would be able to aim and fire unobstructed.

The Spriggans and the Mojin were both asleep other than the occasional night guard passing through, not that it mattered. This deep into their base would merit less careful scrutiny.

It took only moments to locate his room, a small lab guarded by a pair of sleeping Spriggans. Nothing too difficult.

With a careful movement, she left the readied rifle on the railing and jumped off the three-story balcony overlooking Greenhaven.

A subtle and unheard tap as she landed gracefully and stealthily on the ground echoed throughout the gigantic forest-like base, she sprinted across the empty gardens and arrived at her destination in seconds.

"…43534…" She typed in the access code to the room and slipped inside.

It was easier than she had thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was attuned to the shadow, being able to see in almost complete darkness.

A steel lab table was centered in the rectangular room, and she saw the sheet pulled up over a figure stretched out on the table.

With a cautious step forward she approached the table and lifted the blanket.

"…Goddamn it." She quietly and flatly cursed to herself as the rocks underneath were revealed, and she saw it coming.

Mat dropped from the ceiling and slammed into her with a flying kick, sending her across the room and against the wall.

Before she could even react he was upon her, grasping her smaller and more nimble frame before pushing her against the table roughly. His entire body pinned hers to the table.

"Who are you!?" He demanded angrily as he pulled off her black hood, the face-cover fading as it was pulled off.

What was underneath shocked him. A young woman, barely older than nineteen. But different. She had grey skin, pointed ears, and her head was completely shaved. Two lines of black war paint stretched from the far ends of her eyes, down her cheeks, and all the way to the base of her neck just at the point before connecting. Her eyes were gold with tinges of crimson.

With a kick she managed to catch him off-guard, pushing him away. As he struggled to stand she was scrambling over the table so she could get to the door.

Mat just barely caught her by one of her boots, pulling her back and fumbling due to her slick and wet armor.

"Just hold-Argh!-still!" He grunted in pain as she kicked at his ribs multiple times.

With the last of his final wind he launched himself forward and completely pinned her down to the table.

She was finally caught. As he caught his breath she tried to struggle, but he had both of her wrists in his grip and her legs pinned down by his.

Despite her clear defeat she refused to admit it, struggling against it and in the end finally angrily yelling in frustration.

"Goddamn it, I give up! Let me go!" She relented and stopped, her body becoming limp yet tense.

With some apprehensiveness Mat stood up and allowed her space.

She feebly moved her arms and legs, her breathing hard.

"Who are you?" Mat asked with a sigh.

The young girl gave him a hard and infuriated look, and simply shifted to face away from him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled to turn her back.

"Who are you?" He asked forcefully.

"…Go away." She answered quietly.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked, becoming angry and pulling much more harshly.

Not even seeming to care, she simply shifted back and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead. Do what you want. I've been tortured, raped, mutilated, cut, undergone surgery, and I've dealt with it." Her answer hinted at being completely unfazed by his demand.

When he heard that, he instantly let go of her. Instead he stroked her arm soothingly.

Apparently that wasn't something she was used to. Instantly opening her eyes, she gave him an apprehensive look and looked confused.

"Look…what is your name? Why are you here? Why do you want to kill me?" Mat asked quietly.

"…I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you." She answered softly.

"Of what?" Mat was surprised.

"…The silver one. Elijah. He is gathering his forces. The Arachne and the Legion, along with his own armies, are already prepared to begin a massive invasion of the entire space station." She continued.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"A surprise assault will garner an advantage for him. Without the full strength of your allies, he will quickly annihilate his enemies with his new weapons and tactics." She finished.

He remained silent for several minutes, with her looking irritable.

"You were the one who helped back at the Seeker assault, weren't you?" Mat finally spoke.

"Yeah. I threw the grenades. Barely evaded being noticed by the Gnomites." She nodded.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked slowly.

"Because that's none of your business. Your past and mine aren't entirely different." She spoke dismissively and mysteriously.

After a pause of uncomfortable silence Naome stood and moved for the door. Instantly Mat was upon her again.

"Oh, come on! What more do you want from me?" She complained, and kneed him angrily.

"Ooof! Ow…we need your help. Elijah is too strong to fight without any possible help." He explained.

Naome let out a long and exasperated sigh, and simply sat on the table with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and simply went silent.

"What…are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Meditating." She responded shortly.

"…Stay in here. I need to talk to some people." Mat left the room and carefully sealed it, changing the code secretly.

He didn't hear the string of quiet curses directed at him as the door sealed itself.


	33. The Past, Present, and Future

"Yes, my Empress?" Elijah stepped into their Leader's chamber.

"_I see you have recovered._" A raspy, metallic voice echoed through the halls.

"Of course. The medical facilities are well equipped." He answered with a smile.

"_I was informed that such an injury would take almost two months to heal._" The voice spoke slowly.

"Indeed it would. But apparently, my previous encounter with their kind has given my body the means to repair itself more quickly." Elijah's smile dropped immediately.

"_I did not give you permission to make use of the cloning chambers. Such insubordination is worrisome, given your previous disobedience. I did not give you permission to raid the Sea of Blood. I did not give you permission to attack the Triad. What should I make of this?_" The Empress hissed.

"I suppose that is understandable. Assuming that you have anyone else who knows Mat like I do…I will be perfectly happy to step down and let them take over." Elijah smiled mockingly, this time with a hint of knowingness to his voice.

"_Just because you have done great service to the Drakon in the past, it does not give you freedom to do as you please!_" She retorted angrily.

"And you have been a Drakon for what…ten years? I have led our race into battle of over twenty centuries, you insolent bitch!" His voice grew loud and even angrier.

"_INSUBORDINATE LITTLE LIZARD! I AM THE EMPRESS OF THE DRAKON! IT IS I THAT GIVES OUR KIND A FUTURE!_" She roared, the entire room rumbling from the sheer force of her voice.

"YOU ARE A FOOL! DELUDING YOURSELF INTO SELF-IMPORTANCE! IT IS I THAT GIVES US A FUTURE!" Elijah drew the pistol, glowing with orange energy, and fired into the darkness.

The Empress lit up into fire as her huge draconic body was scorched by the powerful energy blasts.

"_TRAITOR! BLASPHEMER! GRAHHHH!_" The Empress screamed, her entire body burning much like Elijah's did.

What remained of her was a hulking shell of superheated metal, her head lifting up feebly to look at him as he approached her.

"_Y-You…have…ruined…everything…but why?_" She whispered, golden blood pouring from her mouth.

Elijah's spear appeared in his right hand as he tossed away his gun.

"I am the past, present, and future, Empress…while you are only a memory." He answered quietly and drove the lance into her skull.

He walked slowly away from her burning body, not uttering a sound.


End file.
